Piątek trzynastego
by Lampira7
Summary: Co otrzymasz w piątek trzynastego, przez połączenie seksownego henge, dwóch imprez, sake, pełni i najgorętszego Jounina w Konoha?


**Tytuł:** Piątek trzynastego  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Black Friday  
 **Autor:** DarkAuroran  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam i chyba się nie doczekam  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Pairing:** Kakashi Hatake/Iruka Umino  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** s/4937194/1/Black_Friday

 **Piątek trzynastego**

— Henge.

Kiedy dym z czakry opadł, Iruka ocenił swój wygląd w lustrze.

— Nieźle — mruknął, widząc swoje odbicie. — Nie wygląda najgorzej.

Iruka był świeżo po prysznicu i zupełnie nagi, przygotowując się do dwóch imprez, na które był zaproszony na tę noc. Nastąpiła krótka przerwa w misjach, więc Konoha zdecydowała się świętować to, że tak wiele shinobi jest w domu, robiąc to, co lubiła najbardziej: pijąc do upadłego i imprezując!

Tak się tylko stało, że zbiegło się to idealnie z pełną przesądów datą jaką był piątek trzynastego. Tak jakby shinobi potrzebowali dodatkowego tłumaczenia, by pić. Teraz mieli usprawiedliwienie, żeby pić i się przebrać! Kostiumowe imprezy zorganizowano w całej wiosce i Konoha przeżywała emocje związane z przygotowaniem się do tego przez wiele tygodni. Jedno z przyjęć miało odbyć się u Anko. Purpurowowłosa kunoichi wpadła do pokoju misji i podchodząc do biurka, radośnie powiadomiła, że urządza imprezę roku i jeśli ktoś na nią nie przyjdzie, to osobiście upoluje takie osoby i przebije ich delikatne części anatomii pałeczkami od dango. Nie trzeba dodawać, że wszyscy obecni przyjęli jej zaproszenie. Połowa z chęci pójścia na przyjęcie, a druga połowa, ponieważ wiedzieli, że jest na tyle szalona, że spełni swoją groźbę.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut od wyjścia Anko — gdzie nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że poszła upolować więcej osób, by zaprosić/zagrozić, żeby przyszli na jej imprezę — kiedy Hogake weszła, by także radośnie ogłosić, że będzie gospodarzem przyjęcia i wszyscy są zaproszeni. Gdy Tsunade patrzyła wokół z szeroko otwartymi ramionami i szczęśliwym oczekiwaniem na twarzy, cała reszta byłą chwilowo zamrożona w miejscu. Odrzucenie zaproszenia do picia z Hokage byłoby niegrzeczne, nie mówiąc już o tym, że samobójcze, ale istniało zagrożenie, że Anko ruszy po ich głowy. Kiedy uśmiech Tsunade zaczął znikać, shinobi zdali sobie sprawę z nieuchronnego niebezpieczeństwa, w którym się znajdowali i natychmiast wybuchły radosne okrzyki.

— To fantastyczne, Hokage-sama! — Kotetsu krzyknął radośnie za nią, modląc się do wszystkich sił wyższych, że kobieta zostanie oszukana przez gorliwą reakcję na swoje ogłoszenie.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy głęboko wstrząśnięci, że zapraszasz nas na swoją imprezę. Dziękuję za twoje życzliwe zaproszenie. — Izumo pośpiesznie poparł swojego przyjaciela i liczył na to, że uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy był wiarygodny.

Obaj Chuunini ukłonili się grzecznie, gdy słowa podziękowań podały od obecnych w pokoju dla Godaime, gdy wielce potężna kobieta wyglądała na zadowoloną. Gdy Tsunade opuściła biuro misji, wszystkie uśmiechy natychmiast zniknęły z twarzy tych, którzy pozostali. Wybuchła panika.

— Co, do diabła, zrobimy? — Jeden z Chunninów przypisanych do pracy biurkowej zapytał rozpaczliwie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których było widać przerażenie.

— Mamy przerąbane!

— Tsunade wyśle nas wszystkich na sześciomiesięczną misję do Krainy Śniegu, jeśli nie pójdziemy na jej przyjęcie.

— Anko sprawi, że będziemy wyglądać jak poduszki na igły, jeśli nie przyjdziemy do niej!

— Nie chcę, żeby mój penis był przebity! — W kącie rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk Genina, a jego Jounin-sensei uderzył go w głowę.

— Idiota! Jesteś za młody, żeby iść na imprezę, ale ja nie jestem i naprawdę nie chcę, żeby mój penis był przekuty, do jasnej cholery!

Gdy rosła ilość spanikowanych głosów, głośny gwizdek przeciął wrzawę i zwrócił uwagę obecnych w pokoju. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się z zaskoczeniem na Irukę. Ciemnowłosy Chuunin stał na krześle z podniesionymi rękami w geście nakazującym ciszę.

— Uspokójcie się. To nie jest tak drastyczna sytuacja, jak myślicie. Wszyscy możemy uczestniczyć w tych imprezach i zachować swoje wrażliwe części bezpieczne przy niewielkim wspólnym wysiłku.

— Co masz na myśli, sensei? — zapytał Genma, jego senbon drgnął w oznace ciekawości.

— W prosty sposób. — Iruka uśmiechnął się do nich. — Wszyscy w tej części sali… — wskazał dłonią na środek pokoju, a potem przesunął ją w prawo – …pójdą najpierw do Anko, a wszyscy po drugiej stronie… — pokazał lewą stronę — udadzą się do Tsunade. Po kilku godzinach zamienią się miejscami i w ten sposób wszyscy będziemy na obu imprezach oraz unikniemy gniewu tych kobiet.

Twarze ludzi w pomieszczeniu rozświetliły się w zaskoczeniu oraz uznaniu. Plan był śmiesznie prosty, ale było to dokładnie to, czego potrzebowali w tej sytuacji.

— Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, ludzie. — Iruka uśmiechnął się do swoich słuchaczy. — Po kilku godzinach obie będą zbyt pijane, aby pamiętać, kto kręcił się w pobliżu i jak długo został. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Plan z radością został zaakceptowany przez wszystkich i właśnie była ta noc, w którą zostanie on wprowadzony w życie. Prawdę mówiąc, Iruka w ogóle nie był w nastroju do wyjścia. Piątkowe wieczory były na ogół jedyną okazją, aby mógł odpocząć od chaotycznego tygodnia. Kiedy mógł odzyskać siły po czynieniu z dziećmi chcącymi zostać ninją i raportów Jouninów. Podczas żałoby utraty długiego siedzenia w łaźni, prostego posiłku, dobrej książki i wygodnego łóżka, musiał przyznać, że jego kostium wymyślony na ostatnią chwilę wyglądał cholernie niesamowicie.

Uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia, nauczyciel akademicki był bardzo zadowolony z wyników swojej pracy. Umino Iruka był teraz dumnym posiadaczem dwóch futrzastych psich uszu i długiego, puszystego ogona w tym samym ciemnobrązowym kolorze. Postanowił przebrać się za wilkołaka, co nie było zbyt oryginalne, ale nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na planowanie kostiumu między zajęciami, a obowiązkowymi dyżurami w pokoju misji. Początkowo miał jedynie zrobić zwykłe uszy z kartonu przyklejone do opaski, ale co użytecznego byłoby z bycia ninją, jeśli od czasu nie mógł się zabawić.

Powstały efekt był imponująco realistyczny i od kiedy zdecydował się na ten pomysł, ćwiczył codziennie henge, dopóki nie mógł utrzymać złudzenia bez wysiłku i bez myślenia o tym. Mógł poruszać uszami, obracając nimi, aby wychwytywać dźwięki. I wielką niespodzianką było dla niego, że poruszały się automatycznie w odpowiedzi na jego uczucia. To nie było coś, czego się spodziewał i odkrył to podczas jednej nocy, gdy sprawdzał prace uczniów i ujrzał swoje odbicie w oknie, gdy jego nastrój zmieniał się w zależności od tego jak dobre wyniki osiągnęli jego podopieczni.

Do ogona było trochę trudniej się przyzwyczaić. Początkowo siadał na nim lub przypadkowo uderzał nim w różne rzeczy, ale teraz było to tylko przedłużenie jego ciała i Iruka mógł się poruszać tak, jakby się z nim urodził. To było istotne. Musiał mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad swoimi zwierzęcymi dodatkami. Byłoby to bardzo zawstydzające, gdyby wszedł do domu Hokage i zniszczył coś swoim nieposłusznym ogonem.

Iruka również stworzył dla siebie dość imponujący zestaw pazurów na obu dłoniach i stopach, ale uważał, aby nie zrobić ich zbyt długich, ponieważ nie chciał nikogo przypadkowo zadrapać. W żadnym wypadku nie warto było zranić innego ninja, zwłaszcza gdy byli wypełnieni alkoholem i czakrą. Nadal jednak chciał je mieć, tylko dlatego że wyglądało to niesamowicie. Bawił się myślą o kłach, ale gdy rozciął sobie nimi wargę, darował sobie ten pomysł, i tak nie mógłby przez nie pić ani jeść.

Ubranie, które wybrał na wieczór było bardzo proste. Iruka postanowił, że spróbuje osiągnąć stereotypowy wygląd wilkołaka z przełomu wieku. Znoszona para czarnych spodenek treningowych miała wyciętą dziurę, która umożliwiała wyciągnięcie na zewnątrz ogona. Iruka również przykrócił nogawki, tak że kończyły się one w połowie uda. Stara, biała koszula z podwiniętymi do łokcia rękawami wraz z futrzaną, brązową kamizelką, którą wygrzebał w sklepie z używanymi ciuchami, dokończyły prosty strój. Zdecydował się zostawić rozpuszczone włosy, gdyż uszy utrudniały zrobienie kucyka i pasowało to do ogólnego wizerunku. Ostatnia część jego kostiumu polegała w rzeczywistości na odrzuceniu kawałka odzieży, czyli na nie zakładaniu butów, co dopełniło obrazu dzikiego wilkołaka.

Iruka skończył się przebierać, zadowolony z końcowego wyniku. Wyglądał dobrze, jego długotrwała praktyka oznaczała, że nawet nie myślał o utrzymaniu henge, a jego ogon był pod pełną kontrolą. Uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia, Iruka zgasił światła i podszedł do frontowych drzwi, zanim udał się na dach.

OoO

Dom Tsunade tętnił życiem, kiedy Iruka do niego dotarł, a kilka godzin później eskalował w chaos. Muzyka była ogłuszająca, alkohol płynął swobodnie, przebierańcy byli _wszędzie_. Wypełniali wszystkie pokoje w domu, a także byli w ogrodzie, a nawet na dachu. Kiedy Iruka znalazł się przed bramą domu, odetchnął z ulgą, widząc w tłumie Kotetsu i Izumo, ale prawie trzydzieści minut później stracił ich w tłumie. Nauczyciel został uwieziony w salonie, ściśnięty między ludźmi, a przez piętnaście minut uderzał do niego _bardzo_ pijany Chuunin ubrany jak pirat. Chuunin był całkowicie zafascynowany uszami Iruki i nieustanie próbował je schwytać, gdy niewyraźnie plótł obrzydliwą gadkę przesiąkniętym od sake oddechem.

Zaczęło się od tego, że mężczyzna podszedł do niego i ogłosił, poruszając prowokacyjnie brwiami, że zamierza wsiąść na nauczyciela i zdominować go. Iruka popełnił błąd, śmiejąc się, myśląc, że ten żartuje. Pijany pijak wziął to za zachętę. Od tamtej chwili sensei został uwięziony między innymi uczestnikami przyjęcia. Jego uszy leżały płasko na jego głowie, aby uchronić je przed złapaniem, gdy próbował powiedzieć pijanemu Chunninowi, że nie jest zainteresowany, jednocześnie próbując znaleźć drogę ucieczki.

— To nie tak, że miałem na myśli to wszystko! Chcę jedynie dobrego pieprzenia, a ty jesteś bardzo słodki! — Nietrzeźwy mężczyzna krzyczał do niego przez harmider tłumu.

Iruka skrzywił się po raz enty, walcząc z pokusą, aby dowiedzieć się jak bardzo ostre były jego pazury uzyskane za pomocą henge.

— Tak, już to mówiłeś i wierzę, że moja odpowiedź brzmiała „odpieprz się"! — odkrzyknął i westchnął, gdy u jego niechcianego amanta nie drgnęła nawet powieka.

— Naprawdę chcę ssać twojego…

Pijany Chuunin nie skończył, ponieważ kunoichi ubrana w skąpy strój diablicy wpadła na niego powodując, że stanęła między nim a Iruką. Gdy sensei został posłany w tył, po części z powodu potknięcia się, a z drugiej strony z chęci uniknięcia dłoni, które próbowały chwycić jego uszy, ściana ciał za nim niespodziewanie się rozdzieliła. Zanim zdążył upaść, silne ramiona oplotły go w klatce piersiowej i pociągnęły go z dala od lepkich rąk pijaka do niewielkiej wnęki utworzonej przez szczelinę między dwoma regałami.

— Chodź do mnie. — Głęboki głos zamruczał w jednym z jego psich uszu, powodując drżenie, gdy gorący oddech podrażnił wrażliwe włosy.

Iruka odwrócił się, by znaleźć słynnego Kopiującego Ninja, który przyszpilał go do ścinany, uśmiechając się ze zmrużonym okiem.

— Kakashi-san! — krzyknął w zaskoczeniu, a potem uśmiechnął się do starszego mężczyzny. — Ładna akcja ratunkowa. Dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co, sensei. Nie mogłem pozwolić, byś był zgnieciony przez tłum. Mam nadzieję, że nie zakłóciłem twojej „przyjacielskiej rozmowy".

Iruka zdobył się na lekko zakłopotany śmiech i potrząsnął głową.

— Wcale. Kiedy mówiłem „ładna akcja ratunkowa" miałem po części na myśli ratunek przed upadkiem, a w drugiej, że doceniam twoją pomoc przed uwolnieniem się od rozmowy. Jak myślisz, mógłbyś się przez chwilę podzielić swoją kryjówką?

Kakashi uśmiechnął się do niego i Iruka zdał sobie sprawę, że byli tak blisko siebie, iż widział uśmiech rozciągający materiał maski. Już przyzwyczaił się do miażdżenia między innymi osobami, że tak naprawdę nie zauważył, jak blisko znajdował się przy Kakashim w tej małej wnęce. Był pewien, że gdyby wziął głęboki oddech, to ich klatki piersiowe by się dotknęły. Bliskość ułatwiała rozmowę. Jednakże to robiło raczej interesujące rzeczy z jego penisem, który był prawie przyciśnięty do pachwiny srebrnowłosego Jounina. Nie miał jednakże żadnej drogi ucieczki, ponieważ wyjście z ich kryjówki było naprawdę dobrze zablokowane przez innych imprezowiczów.

— Czuj się zaproszony do zatrzymania się, ale ostrzegam cię, gdy tylko zobaczę lukę w tłumie, już mnie tutaj nie ma.

— Będę tuż za tobą. — Iruka uśmiechnął się, starając się stłumić rumieniec, gdy Kakashi przesunął się na swoim miejscu, przez co ich klatki piersiowe otarły się o siebie. — Rzadko cię widzę na jednym z takich wydarzeń, Kakashi-san — powiedział, starając zaangażować się w rozmowę, by rozproszyć się i ukryć nerwowość. — Czy Tsunade-sama udało się cię osaczyć?

Kakashi wzruszył lekko ramionami i oparł się leniwie o regał za nim, jedna z jego długich nóg wyciągnęła się i otarła o Irukę. Chuunin z determinacją ignorował dreszcz, który przeszedł przez jego ciało.

— Złapała mnie tuż po misji, kiedy byłem wyczerpany i nie miałem czakry — powiedział Kakashi, brzmiąc na bardzo rozczarowanego. — Mogłaby poprosić mnie bym wykonał striptiz i pomalował na pomarańczowo górę Hokage na część Naruto, a i tak zgodziłbym się automatycznie, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że mógłbym dostać się do domu. A ty, jak utknąłeś tutaj?

— Weszła do biura misyjnego i wszystkim ogłosiła nowinę z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Każdy był zbyt przestraszony, by powiedzieć „nie". Uciekłbym już teraz, gdyby na budynku nie było nałożone jutsu, które uniemożliwia teleportację i nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł przebić się przez tłum.

Obaj patrzyli na morze ciał, a Iruka parsknął, gdy zobaczył, że Chuunin przebrany za pirata próbuje swoich sił z kunoichi, która powaliła go jednym ciosem. Zwracając ponownie swoją uwagę na Kopiującego Ninja, Iruka podziwiał strój starszego mężczyzny. Dobrze skrojone, czarne spodnie podkreślały długość nóg Jounina. Miał na sobie również białą koszulę z wysokim kołnierzem pod elegancką, głęboko niebieską, jedwabną kamizelką. Czarna maska jak zawsze była obecna, ale opaska na czoło została zastąpiona przez czarną, jedwabną opaskę na oczy. Na ramionach Jounina spoczywał czarny płaszcz, sięgający do połowy jego uda. Iruka nie mógł powstrzymać się od wpatrywania się w niego. Hatake Kakashi wyglądał wspaniale i niespodziewanie wyrafinowanie, nawet sposób w jaki się opierał o regał był elegancki, a nie luzacki.

Gdy Iruka poczuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wpatrywanie się nie pozostało niezauważone. Młodszy mężczyzna szybko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, kiedy jego spojrzenie napotkało ciemne oko. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Kakashi nienawidził, gdy inni się na niego gapili.

— Przepraszam, Kakashi-san. Nie chciałem się wpatrywać. Starałem się tylko dowiedzieć, za kogo się przebrałeś. Wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie.

Potarł nerwowo bliznę na nosie, mając nadzieję, że Jounin zaakceptuje jego przeprosiny.

I tak było. Kakashi natychmiast uśmiechnął się do niego, mrużąc oko i Iruka westchnął, gdy za pleców mężczyzny wyłoniło się coś ciemnego i skórzanego. Nie mogło rozciągnąć się za bardzo ze względu na bliskość tłumu, ale Iruka szybko mógł stwierdzić, co to było. Czarne, nietoperze skrzydło z czymś na kształt szponu na górze. To było niesamowicie realistyczne i widok tego spowodował dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa Iruki.

— Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która zdecydowała się na dzisiejszy wieczór na eksperymenty z henge — powiedział z rozbawieniem Kakashi. — Miałem nadzieję, że pomoże to ujawnić kim jestem, bo nie zamierzam pokazać zębów.

— Wampir? — wyrwało się Iruce. — Jesteś wampirem?

— Zgadłeś za pierwszym razem, sensei.

Kakashi wciąż się uśmiechał, ale jego ton głosu pogłębił się, a szare oko spoglądało na niego z niespodziewanym naciskiem. Iruka poczuł, jak palą go policzki.

— Och, to jest… um… bardzo jednoznaczne.

Iruka uśmiechnął się, staranie panując nad swoją mimiką, aby ukryć swoją nieśmiałość, którą niespodziewanie poczuł.

 _Cholera, wygląda dobrze. Nic dziwnego, że się tutaj ukrywa. Kobiety musiały oszaleć na jego punkcie, gdy zobaczyły go w tym stroju. Dzisiejszej nocy, ten człowiek jest chodzącą pokusą. Normalnie jest niebezpiecznie seksowny w swoim stroju Jounina, ale w tym przebraniu… łał!_

Zdenerwowany Chuunin był zupełnie nieświadomy, że w czasie gdy na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech, to jego uszy opadły do przodu, dając znać wszystkim dookoła, którzy rozumieli psi język, że miał właśnie wewnętrzny konflikt. Jounin, który przyzywał psy, był biegły w rozumieniu takich gestów i uznał ten nowy sposób odczytywania humoru nauczyciela za bardzo interesujący.

— Dlaczego nie porzucimy formalności na dzisiejszy wieczór, Iruka?

Oko Kakashiego zmrużyło się w oznace humoru i Iruka skinął w zgodzie głową, ponieważ nie ufał swojemu głosowi, że będzie brzmiał normalnie, jeśli przemówi. Był to raczej szok. Razem z Kakashim nie byli niczym więcej niż znajomymi, ale starszy mężczyzna chciał być tak intymny, aby pominąć formułki grzecznościowe. Iruka był zaszczycony i zdezorientowany, ale zdecydował się płynąć z prądem, gdyż Jounini byli dziwaczną grupą, a Kakashi był uważany za ekscentrycznego nawet wśród nich.

— Twój kostium jest bardzo imponujący. Widać jak wiele włożyłeś w niego wysiłku. — Kakashi pochylił się trochę bliżej i Iruka westchnął lekko, gdy palce mężczyzny zagłębiły się w jego miękkim futrze na ogonie, który owinął wokół swoich nóg, by nie został zgnieciony. Wielu ludzi dzisiejszej nocy dotykało jego ogona po to, aby za niego pociągnąć lub tak jak Kakashi pogłaskać jego futro. Było to niezwykle zmysłowe i Iruka musiał się powstrzymać przed dyszeniem. — Udoskonaliłeś to henge, więc te dodatki są częścią twojego ciała, a nie tylko czymś na pokaz.

Kakashi patrzył z wielkim zainteresowaniem, jak oddech Iruki pogłębił się, a miękkie futrzane uszy opadły niżej. Pomimo tego, że wyraz twarzy nauczyciela ujawniał bardzo mało o jego stanie emocjonalnym, to uszy mówiły wszystko, co było potrzebne Kakashi'emu. Drapieżny błysk pojawił się przez chwilę w jego oku, gdy przesunął nogę, aby ponownie otrzeć się o Chuunina. Iruka przełknął ślinę, a beznamiętny wyraz twarzy zaczął się chwiać. Kakashi uśmiechnął się. Pomimo tłumu gromadzącego się nie dalej niż na długość ramienia, to w małej kryjówce szybko budowała się całkiem miła atmosfera.

— Znalazłem cię, mój odwieczny rywalu!

Iruka był wstrząśnięty przez żywiołowy wybuch przerywający kameralną atmosferę. Odwrócił się i lekko cofnął, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z zieloną bestią Konohy, która była praktycznie naga… i _zielona_!

— Gai-san? Co się z tobą stało? — zapytał Chuunin i był ponownie zaskoczony, gdy mistrz taijutsu zaśmiał się głośno i błysnął swoimi zadziwiająco białymi zębami. Część uwagi Iruki skupiła się na niewiarygodnie zielonym człowieku (i zastanawiała się nad tym, czy biel zębów była naturalna), a pozostała na tym, że Kakashi wciąż głaskał jego ogon, a kostki palców Jounina ocierały się lekko o jego udo. Jak tak prosty ruch mógł być tak erotyczny?

— Iruka-sensei, jak miło cię tutaj widzieć, w duchu tego najbardziej młodzieńczego świętowania. Twój strój jest inspirujący i wyglądasz świetnie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Ja również skorzystałem z ducha tej uroczystości i przyszedłem jako jedna z moich najbardziej podziwianych fikcyjnych postaci. Jestem przerażającym i potężnym alter ego Bruce'a Bannera, Hulkiem! — Iruka patrzył z fascynacją, gdy Gai wykonywał wymyślnie zaprojektowane pozy, aby pokazać jak najwięcej naprężających się mięśni jak było możliwe dla człowieka (lub kogoś nieludzkiego). — Niepowstrzymana siła, która może być ukojona jedynie przez rozkwit prawdziwej miłości! Reprezentuję młodzieńczą wytrzymałość i potężną moc!

Iruka mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w ten pokaz. Maito Gai miał na sobie jedynie niebieskie spodenki, a reszta ciała była całkowicie pomalowana na zielono. To duże umięśnione ciało, wyginające się i falujące, było niepokojąco hipnotyczne.

— Taki _zielony_ — mruknął Chuunin.

Usłyszał, jak Kakashi zachichotał i pociągnął go delikatnie za ogon.

— Nie jest to zdrowe, by wpatrywać się zbyt długo, sensei. Znane są przypadki, gdy wywołało to napady padaczkowe.

Iruka skierował swój wzrok na mężczyznę obok siebie i był zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że Kopiujący Ninja przygląda mu się zamiast szaleństwu, które prezentował Gai. Niebiosa, wszyscy w pokoju wpatrywali się w Gaia! Nawet stworzył wokół siebie przestrzeń, przybierając entuzjastyczne pozy dla tłumu, jednocześnie krzycząc „młodzieńcze" anegdoty.

— Kakashi, mój odwieczny rywalu, przyszedłem by cię wyzwać na pojedynek! Nasza ukochana Hokage i gospodarz dzisiejszego wieczoru została natchniona najdoskonalszym pomysłem na konkurs!

— Właśnie, odwieczny rywalu! — krzyknęła głośno Tsunade, kiedy przebijała się przez tłum ciał, które pojawiły się właśnie w przestrzeni, które Gai w jakiś sposób stworzył.

Hokage wyglądała niesamowicie. Jej blond włosy w lokach spoczywały wokół jej ramion, trzymane z dala od twarzy przez skrzydlatą koronę pomalowaną na złoto. Miała na sobie najbardziej skąpą biało-złotą sukienkę, jaką kiedykolwiek Iruka widział. W skład stroju wchodziły również kartonowe rękawiczki, plastikowy miecz i wysokie sandały. I cycki! U tej potężnie silnej kobiety klatka piersiowa była normalnie ciężka do zignorowania, ale w tym stroju było to niemożliwe. Niestety, cały ten wygląd został lekko zniszczony przez przekrzywioną koronę, co było wynikiem nietrzeźwego stanu Tsunade.

— Przyjdź i wykonaj młodzieńczo kwitnące wyzwanie! She-ra, Księżniczka Mocy nakazuje ci… Iruka-sensei, wyglądasz tak słodko!

Nie było ucieczki! Iruka miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby złapać oddech, zanim jego głowa została pochowana w piersiach blondynki. Jego uszy opadły. Do diabła, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, to stanąć przed rodzicami w życiu pozagrobowym i powiedzieć im, że został zabity przez uduszenie piersiami przez pijaną Godaime. Albo to albo miał umrzeć ze wstydu, zanim się udusi.

— Ach, Shizune, spójrz tylko na niego! Czyż nie jest przeuroczy? Ma nawet ogon, och…

Na szczęście został uwolniony i odsunięty na tyle, że obie kobiety mogły w całości go podziwiać. Starając się rozpaczliwie ukryć rumieńce, Iruka musiał się zmierzyć z bardzo szczęśliwą i lekko podpitą Shizune oraz małą świnką Tonton, która patrzyła na niego z sympatią z ramion właścicielki. Iruka nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że świnka musiała stawiać czoło takiemu zachowaniu przez cały czas i odnalazł zupełnie nowy szacunek dla cierpliwości, jakie miało to małe zwierzę. Shizune była ubrana jak czarownica i Tonton był dopasowany do jej stroju przez noszenie małego, spiczastego kapelusza i peleryny.

— Dobry wieczór, Iruka-sensei. Piękny kostium.

Shizune uśmiechnęła się do niego, jej słowa były lekko niewyraźne.

— Cześć, Shizune-san. Razem z Tonton wyglądasz bardzo ładnie. Czarownica i jej uczeń, czyż nie?

— Skończcie z tymi grzecznościowymi bzdurami! — Godaime przerwała im i złapała Kakashiego za łokieć, wyciągając go z kryjówki. — Robimy wyzwanie z tequilą!

Kiedy Kakashi uniósł brew na słowa Hokage, z tłumu wyłoniły się jeszcze kilka osób. Kotetsu i Izumo pochwycili Irukę za ramiona.

— Cholera, Iruka, szukaliśmy cię wszędzie! Chodźmy się napić w ogrodzie! — powiedział bardzo głośno Izumo, patrząc na nieustępliwą Tsunade, która była zajęta próbą przeciągnięcia Kakashiego gdzieś indziej.

W czasie, gdy Izumo był zajęty oglądaniem tego wszystkiego, Kotetsu pochylił się i szepnął do ucha Iruki:

— Nadszedł czas, aby się zamienić. Musimy iść do Anko.

— Dobrze — odrzekł Iruka, gdy jego przyjaciele zaczęli go ciągnąć przez tłum.

Iruka spojrzał przez ramię, jego wzrok napotkał spojrzenie Kakashi'ego, który był przeciągany w przedziwnym kierunku przez bardzo podekscytowaną Tsunade i Gaia. Mógł jedynie posłać w jego stronę mały uśmiech, zanim masa ciał pochłonęła ich obu. Cholera. Bardzo lubił rozmawiać z Kakashim. Zwykle nie rozmawiali poza profesjonalnym otoczeniem i posiadanie tak krótkiej oraz intymnej rozmowy z mężczyzną, było nieoczekiwane i miłe. Iruka był zaskoczony, iż czuje rozczarowanie, że ich rozmowa została przerwana.

OoO

Impreza Anko była w pełnym rozkwicie, kiedy przyszli. Mieszkanie trzęsło się od bardzo głośnej muzyki. Trzech Chuuninów weszło przez okno, a Iruka automatycznie przeszukał tłum w poszukiwaniu znanych twarzy. Było mnóstwo stałych bywalców z pokoju w którym przydzielano misje, a także kilku rodziców uczniów, których uczył, a kostiumy były _fantastyczne_. Niedaleko kuchni, Kurenai i Asuma zachowywali się niczym para nastolatków. Kobieta była raczej twórcza ze swoimi bandażami i skończyła jako bardzo prowokacyjna mumia. Asuma także zdecydował się na egipski motyw i był przebrany dość imponująco jako faraon. Nawet jego normalnie rozłożysta broda została staranie przycięta i ustylizowana, aby pasowała do stroju.

Głośmy krzyk rozbrzmiał w powietrzu, a Raido gwałtownie przeszedł przez pokój ubrany w strój Indianina, wymachując plastikowym tomahawkiem. Pokryty bliznami człowiek przebiegł przez tłum z szalonym uśmiechem, gdy Gemna wybiegł z korytarza, krzycząc:

— Wracaj tutaj, ty nieznośny hultaju!

Jounin Tokubetsu miał na sobie kowbojski strój, na który składały się ostrogi przy butach i kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Iruka śmiał się, gdy dwóch mężczyzn wyskoczyło przez to samo okno, którym wszedł wraz z przyjaciółmi, i pobiegli dalej przez dachy. Genma strzelał w powietrze z pistoletów, a Raido robił dziwne okrzyki, dotykając dłonią swoich ust.

— Iruka-sensei!

Rozejrzał się, aby zobaczyć, kto go zawołał. Przez chwilę był oszołomiony, zobaczywszy olbrzymiego, złotego Buddę, który machał do niego z kanapy. Akimichi Chouza wyglądał niesamowicie w swoich złotych szatach i złocistej skórze, a przy dość znacznej posturze mężczyzny kostium Buddy był doskonałym wyborem.

— Dobry wieczór wszystkim.

Iruka uśmiechnął się, gdy zbliżył się i zaczął rozpoznawać resztę osób w grupie.

Aburame Shibi był ubrany w zwykły długi płaszcz, ale tym razem towarzyszył temu szeroki kapelusz i duży drewniany krzyż wiszący na szyi. Stojący mężczyzną kiwnął głowę na powitanie, a Iruka próbował zignorować swoje odbicie w ciemnych okularach. Iruka nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego klan dzierżący władzę nad owadami przez cały czas nosi ciemne okulary, ale to nie mogło być dobre dla ich wzroku. Nara Shikaku leżał w leniwej pozie na kanapie obok Chouzy, trzymając drinka w dłoni. Był ubrany w standardowy mundur.

— Wróciłeś właśnie z misji, Shikaku-kun? — Iruka zapytał grzecznie i uniósł brew, gdy Chouza zaczął się śmiać.

— Nie, sensei — odparł Shikaku, wiercąc palcem w uchu. — Przebrałem się za ninja.

— Uznał, że to zbyt uciążliwe, by zastanawiać się nad kostiumem.

Chouza roześmiał się głęboko i uśmiechnął się szczerze do swojego starego przyjaciela.

Iruka zachichotał dobrodusznie, wracając myślami do czasów, gdy Shikamaru był jego uczniem.

— Tak, rozumiem jak mogło to być kłopotliwe — powiedział Chuunin i został nagrodzony rozbawionym prychnięciem Shikaku, gdy rozpoznał swoje ulubione powiedzenie.

— Twój henge jest imponujący, Iruka-sensei — powiedział Shibi w monotonny sposób. Iruka pochylił głowę na ten komplement. — Jesteś wilkołakiem, nie mylę się?

— Masz rację. Wiem, że jest to powszechnie używana postać, ale naprawdę nie mogłem wymyślić niczego innego i wydawało mi się to właściwe, biorąc pod uwagę pełnię dzisiejszej nocy. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że zapytam, ale za kogo jesteś przebrany, Shibi-sam?

Cichy mężczyzna poklepał drewniany krzyż wiszący wokół jego szyi.

— Jestem Van Helsingiem.

— Och. — Iruka przyjrzał się bliżej kostiumowi mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się. — Wiesz, pasuje ci to. — Wyraźny uśmiech ukazał się ponad kołnierzem użytkownika owadów. Irka uniósł brew. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział uśmiechu u Aburame. Wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze, gdy się uśmiechał. — Lepiej, żeby Kakashi uważał szczególnie na ciebie dzisiejszego wieczoru. Jest przebrany za wampira.

— Kakashi jest wilkołakiem, tak jak ty, sensei — powiedział Chouza pokazując na kąt pomieszczenia. — Jest razem z Ibiki-san.

Iruka odwrócił się i tam z pewnością w rogu pokoju przy otwartym oknie stał Ibiki i Kopiujący Ninja. Dwa srebrne uszy i długi ogon były wyraźnie widoczne. Iruka był zdumiony. Jak udało mu się tutaj tak szybko dostać? I jeszcze miał czas się przebrać?

— Dziwne. Niedawno rozmawiałem z nim na przyjęciu u Tsunade-sama — skomentował z roztargnieniem Iruka, gdy Kakashi wyczuwając jego wzrok spojrzał na niego swoim jednym widocznym okiem. Mały dreszcz emocji przeszedł przez kręgosłup Iruki. Zaczął merdać ogonem w oczekiwaniu. — Wybaczcie koledzy, chciałbym się przywitać.

— Dobrej nocy — zachichotał Chouza i gdzieś w głębi umysłu Iruka uznał, że w jego słowach pobrzmiewa dokuczliwy wydźwięk.

Nauczyciel przeszedł przez pokój, unikając innych rozbawionych imprezowiczów. Musiał przy tym wykonać szybki unik, by nie zderzyć się z tańczącą chaotycznie parą. Gdy podszedł do mężczyzn, Ibiki odwrócił się, aby go powitać. Iruka wpatrywał się w wielkie śruby, które były przymocowane po obu stronach szyi ninji.

— Potwór Frankesteina — powiedział bez zastanowienia Iruka, a twarz Ibiki'ego rozświetliła się pod wpływem, szerokiego, zachwyconego uśmiechu.

— Widzisz! Iruka to rozumie. Wie, że jestem potworem Frankensteina, a nie samym doktorem Frankensteinem. Dlaczego nikt tego nie odróżnia? — Potężny mężczyzna chwycił Kakashiego, który wzruszył ramionami.

— Iruka-sensei powinien rozpoznawać postacie z klasycznej literatury, jest przecież nauczycielem. — Kakashi z uśmiechem na twarzy odwrócił się do Iruki. — Dobrze się bawisz, sensei?

Dlaczego Kakashi mówił do niego tak, jakby nie widzieli się dzisiejszej nocy? To było takie dziwne. Iruka zmarszczył brwi i przechylił lekko głowę na bok. Ku niezmiernej rozrywce Kakashi'ego i Ibiki'ego, jedno z psich uszu Chuunina pozostało pionowo, a drugie opadło na bok. Było to niezaprzeczalnie słodkie i pokazywało wszystkim wokół zmieszanie młodego mężczyzny.

— Sądziłem, że pomijamy dzisiejszego wieczoru formalny język? — zapytał Iruka, lekko zmartwiony, gdy szare oko zmrużyło się w delikatnym zmieszaniu. — I jak tak szybko się tutaj znalazłeś? Oraz tak szybko się przebrałeś? Wiem, że jesteś szybki, ale nawet dla ciebie jest to lekko niemożliwe. Wyzwanie z Gai'em musiało szybko się zakończyć, ale w sposób w jaki Tsunade pochwyciła twoje ramię sprawiało, że sądziłem, iż utkniesz tam na wiele godzin.

Zrozumienie zaświtało w szarym oku Kopiującego Ninja zanim znikło, gdy mężczyzna przymknął je, uśmiechając się.

— Maaa, wiesz jak to jest. Tsunade nie ma żadnej większej koncentracji, gdy pije i unikałem wyzwań Gaia przez wiele lat. Nie jest to już żadnym wyzwaniem.

— Och — mruknął Iruka i odwrócił się, spoglądając na Ibiki'ego, gdy postawny mężczyzna zaczął kaszleć. — Wszystko dobrze, Ibiki-san? Czy chciałbyś się napić?

— Tak, myślę, że znajdę sobie jakiegoś drinka. Życzę wam dwóm dobrej nocy — powiedział wielki mężczyzna. Wyglądał dość podejrzanie, tak jakby starał się powstrzymać śmiech, gdy odchodził.

Iruka zauważył, że nawet wielce pijany wciąż miał wystarczająco dużo instynktu przetrwania, aby zejść z drogi Jounina Tokubetsu, kiedy przemierzał pokój. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu były zakorzenione w ich istotach jako shinobi. Chuunin odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Kakashi patrzy na niego z takim samym wzrokiem, jakim na przyjęciu u Tsunade. Iruka nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca i zastanawiał się, dlaczego Jounin spojrzał na jego uszy i zaczął się uśmiechać. Jeszcze raz, Iruka poczuł potrzebę mówienia, aby ukryć swoją nerwowość.

— Wiem, że nazywają cię Kopiującym Ninją, ale dlaczego skopiowałeś mój kostium? Wyglądałeś dobrze jako wampir.

Kakashi podniósł brew i rozłożył ręce zapraszając Irukę, do przyjrzenia mu się.

— Czy nie wyglądam już dobrze, Iruka?

Korzystając z okazji, młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał swoimi ciemnymi oczami na nowy strój Kakashi'ego i poczuł suchość w ustach. Uszy i ogon były takie jak u Iruki oraz miały srebrny kolor futra, by pasowały do włosów Jounina. Również wydawało się, że Kakashi ma doskonałą kontrolę nad swoim ogonem. Zamiast eleganckich, czarnych spodni jakie miał wcześniej, mocniejsze para z grubszego materiału przytulała się do długich, silnych nóg i pokazywała je w przemiłych szczegół nosił butów, jak Iruka. Zamiast tego były czarne owijacze wokół jego kostek, przechodzące do łuku jego podeszw. Pazury, dłuższe niż u Umino, istniały na obu stopach i dłoniach. Wyglądały na o wiele ostrzejsze niż u akademickiego nauczyciela. Czarny płaszcz sięgający do kolan spoczywał na ramionach Jounina ukazując ich szerokość. Kakashi przesunął się ponownie, a materiał rozdzielił się, przez co Iruka westchnął cicho. Pod płaszczem znajdowała się jedynie siatkowa koszulka, ukazująca muskularną klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Maska była oczywiście na swoim stałym miejscu, a opaska ninja zastąpiła wcześniejszą jedwabną przepaskę na oko.

Iruka przełknął z trudem ślinę, a jego rumieniec stał się intensywniejszy. Ciężko było się skoncentrować, gdy Jounin był ubrany jak elegancki wampir, ale ten nowy strój był piekielnie seksowny i Iruka czuł jak przepalają mu się szare komórki.

— Wciąż wyglądasz bardzo ładnie.

— Hmmm… — Kakashi uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej do podenerwowanego Chuunina. Jego srebrne uszy przechyliły się do przodu, ujawniają jego zainteresowanie —…czy wcześniej powiedziałem, jak bardzo lubię twoje przebranie?

Iruka znów przełknął ślinę i oparł się pragnieniu, by wycofać się. Na imprezie u Tsunade stali bliżej siebie, więc dlaczego tak nagle poczuł potrzebę zwiększenia dystansu między nimi?

 _Ponieważ boję się, że potrafi odgadnąć moje myśli i zda sobie sprawę, że sądzę, iż jest dzisiejszego wieczoru najgorętszym mężczyzną i chcę go zaatakować w seksualny sposób._

Uparcie ignorując swój wewnętrzny głos i próbując przybrać grzeczną, ale beznamiętną minę, Iruka uśmiechnęła się do Jounina, po czym wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, żeby utrzymać je przy sobie.

— Powiedziałeś, że jesteś pod wrażeniem wysiłku jaki w to włożyłem.

— Pod wielkim wrażeniem — powiedział swobodnie mężczyzna, a Iruka ponownie przełknął ślinę, gdy ciemno szare oko pozyskało to same drapieżne spojrzenie jak wcześniej. — Wiesz, że na wolności, jeśli dwa wilki się spotkają, to starają się ustalić, który z nich jest Alfą… chyba, że jeden z wilków jest gotowy do poddania się.

— Poddania? — zapytał z roztargnieniem Iruka i poczuł jak drugi raz dzisiejszej nocy, w obecności Kakashiego, jego oddech staje się głębszy w oczekiwaniu.

— Mmmm, by być uległym — szepnął starszy mężczyzna i podszedł bliżej. Przenosząc na chwilę swój wzrok na uszy Iruki, uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. — Wtedy wilk staje się Betą, a Alfa jest odpowiedzialny za niego. Alfa chroni i przewiduje potrzeby swojego Bety w każdy sposób, sprawiając, że jego Beta jest zawsze w pełni _usatysfakcjonowany_.

Iruka przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach i starał się zignorować gęsią skórkę, która rozchodziła się po jego ciele.

— Jeśli… bylibyśmy wilkami? — wymamrotał cicho, niemal pewien, że Kakashi musiał czytać z ruchu jego warg, aby dowiedzieć się, co powiedział.

Głośny wiwat rozbrzmiał na drugim końcu pokoju, wyrywając Chuunina z intymnej atmosfery, jaką najwyraźniej Kakashi był w stanie stworzyć wokół nich, gdy tylko spotkali się w trakcie tej nocy. Rozglądając się, Iruka zbladł mocno, gdy muzyka stała się jeszcze głośniejsza od użycia stereo. Ujrzał Ebisu ubranego w fioletowe szaty mnicha, stojącego na stoliku. Gdy tylko piosenka „ _I'm too sexy for my shirt_ …" zaczęła rozbrzmiewać z głośników, Ebisu zaczął tańczyć. Kołysał biodrami i powoli zsuwał szatę ze swojego ramienia. Anko nagle stanęła obok niego na stole i Iruka nie miał pojęcia, za kogo się przebrała, wiedział tylko, że jej strój jest bardzo obcisły i wydawał się zrobiony ze skóry. Kiedy Ebisu odsłonił jeden ze swoich sutków, a Anko zaczęła krzyczeć, by przynieść jej bitą śmietanę, Iruka poczuł jak jego ogon podkula się w zaniepokojeniu, a on sam cofnął się.

— Do cholery, nie! — wykrztusił przerażony Iruka.

— To może spowodować koszmary — powiedział z rozbawieniem stojący koło niego Kakashi. — Może powinniśmy…

Niespodziewany hałas spowodował, że obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na przeciwną stronę pokoju, by zobaczyć, co spowodowało zamieszanie. Cholerny Chuunin przebrany za pirata z wcześniejszego incydentu dosłownie _wparował_ do środka przez okno. Pijany idiota nie zauważył, że było już otwarte z jednej strony i przebił się przez szybę.

— _Musicie_ ze mnie żartować — warknął Iruka, w czasie gdy pirat zdołał podnieść się z ziemi i zauważył go.

— Uszy! — krzyknął.

— Kto to jest? — zapytał Kakashi, gdy shinobi zaczął biec w ich stronę i zderzył się z Genmą, który wybiegał z kuchni z dużą miską bitej śmietany.

Obaj wylądowali na ziemi, a miseczka unosiła się przez chwilę w powietrzu, aby później wylądować w dłoniach Anko. W pomieszczeniu przez chwilę panowała cisza pełna zdziwienia, gdy z głośników stereo rozbrzmiewało: „ _Poor pussy cat_.", która po chwili przemieniła się w głośny wiwat, gdy bita śmietana została rozsmarowana na klatce piersiowej Ebisu. Iruka był całkowicie skupiony na swoim wcześniejszym „wrogu".

— To ten sam idiota, od którego mnie ocaliłeś u Tsunade.

Jego uszy opadły, gdy przypomniał sobie o nieproszonym dotyku dłoni innego mężczyzny. Warknął gniewnie, gdy pijany Chuunin próbował ponownie odzyskać równowagę i skierował się w ich stronę.

Kakashi podszedł bliżej i powiedział:

— Ach. W takim razie…

Następną rzeczą, którą Iruka zauważył było silne ramię owinięte wokół jego talii i to, że zwisał u boku Kakashiego, patrząc na ziemię z trzeciego piętra, gdy Jounin szedł niedbale po ścianie budynku.

— Och. Um, to było niespodziewane — powiedział Iruka, gdy szybko dotarli do dachu i został postawiony na nogi.

— Maa, jedynie pomyślałem, że możesz skorzystać z kolejnej pomocy.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się do niego, psotna nuta migała w jego widocznym oku.

Iruka odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Mój bohaterze. A od chwili, gdy jesteśmy dzisiejszej nocy wilkami, co byś chciał uczynić?

Gdy tylko powiedział to, Iruka przypomniał sobie o ich rozmowie, którą mieli zaledwie kilka minut temu. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy Kakashi zbliżył się do niego.

— Chcesz dziś być wilkiem, Iruka? Księżyc jest w pełni, powietrze jest chłodne. Idealna noc, by biec przed siebie. By być dzikim.

— Szczenięce uszka? Gdzie jesteś? Wracajcie, Uszka!

Tym razem Kakashi warknął — zaskakujący ostrym brzmieniem, który sprawił, że Iruka cofnął się o krok — a srebrny ogon poruszył się, gdy spoglądał w stronę, z której dobiegało wołanie. Po raz kolejny bardzo miła atmosfera stworzona przez nich została zniszczona. Iruka, korzystając z chwilowego rozproszenia, rozważył swoje opcje. Tak naprawdę nie podobało mu się nic w dwóch imprezach, oprócz przebywania z Kakashim, a zostanie na nich groziło obecnością denerwującego Chuunina przebranego za pirata, który wciąż go prześladował i jak się okazało, zobaczenie czegoś związanego z Anko i Ebisu, co pozostawiłoby go straumatyzowanego do końca życia. Spojrzał na koniec wioski, gdzie zobaczył połyskujące liście i ciemną granicę drzew rozciągającą się pod jasnym księżycem. Myśl o jak najszybszym biegu wśród drzew w świetle księżyca i cieszenie się nocą było pragnieniem, przed którym Iruka nie mógł się bronić.

Odsunął się od Kakashi'ego i delikatnie pociągnął za ogon mężczyzny, uśmiechając się figlarnie. Hatake odwrócił się do niego i srebrne uszy poderwały się na widok psotnego błysku w oczach Chuunina.

— Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz — powiedział z uśmiechem Iruka i machając ogonem, zszedł z dachu z dużą prędkością.

Kakashi patrzył przez chwilę, jak nauczyciel biegnie. Oblizując usta, uśmiechnął się pod maską.

— Pościg się zaczął.

OoO

Początkowo, był to szalony bieg przez wieś i bramę do ciemnego lasu. Dreszcz wynikający z szybkości krążył w żyłach Iruki i znając Kakashi'ego, był zaledwie kilka kroków za nim, co zmusiło go do szybszego biegu. Bez względu na to, jak szybko się poruszał, Kakashi zawsze był niedaleko za nim. Iruka zdawał sobie sprawę, że Jounin mógł go pochwycić w każdej chwili. Kiedy dotarli do ciemnego lasu, Chuunin zwolnił, dając sobie czas, aby oczy przystosowały się do mniejszej ilości światła. Poczuł delikatne szarpnięcie za ogon i błysk czakry Kakashi'ego ponad nim. Gałęzie drzew poruszyły się lekko. Bez najmniejszego wahania ruszył za nim.

Wspięli się wysoko, tam gdzie światło księżyca nie było blokowane przez baldachim liści i skakali po gałęziach w szalonej grze w berka. Jeśli twój ogon został pochwycony, to byłeś berkiem i musiałeś złapać drugiego. To była czysta zabawa, żaden z nich nie próbował się ukryć, maskować swoich ruchów, czy zrobić fałszywy szlak. Nie chodziło o to, który z nich był lepszym ninją w ukrywaniu się, to było jedynie zabawa.

Chłodne nocne powietrze uderzyło w twarz Iruki, gdy ścigał srebrzysty błysk. Iruka wykonał silny skok, wykorzystując swoje pazury oraz czakrę, aby złapać pobliski konar i odepchnąć się od niego, skacząc za Jouninem, który był przed nim. Minął go w momencie, gdy Kakashi wykonywał zwrot, ale wciąż mógł złapać kilka włosów i pociągnąć minimalnie za jego ogon.

— To wciąż się liczy!

Iruka roześmiał się radośnie i popędził przez las, gdy usłyszał, jak Kakashi odwraca się, by podążyć za nim.

Kopiujący Ninja był tuż za nim, dzieliło ich tylko kilka drzew. Iruka miał właśnie zmienić kierunek swojego biegu, gdy wszystkie dźwięki wydawane przez ścigającego go mężczyznę przestały istnieć. Kucnął na gałęzi i oddychając ciężko po szalonym biegu, próbował dostrzec ślady Kakashi'ego. Miał przed sobą jedynie las. Ostrożnie nasłuchiwał. Uszy obracały się, aby pochwycić nawet najmniejszy dźwięk, ale nie usłyszał, jak Jounin się porusza. Istniała pieśń nocnych ptaków i świerszczy oraz nocnych istot, poruszających się powoli w ciemnościach, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się należeć do człowieka.

Czy to był nowy poziom w ich grze, czy coś się stało ze srebrzystowłosym mężczyzną? Gdyby coś się stało, to Jounin z pewnością by go poinformował, wołając o pomoc, jeśli by jej potrzebował… chyba, że nie był w stanie. Jeśli jednak był to nowy dodatek w ich zabawie, to Iruce się to nie podobało. Nie podobało mu się uczucie, że jest śledzony w ciemnościach. Biegnąc po konarach, wrócił do miejsca, gdzie stracił poczucie obecności Kakashi'ego i rozejrzał się wokół. Tłumiąc rosnące zdenerwowanie, postanowił go zawołać.

— Kakashi?

Nie było odpowiedzi.

— Kakashi, słyszysz mnie?

Wciąż bez odpowiedzi. Iruka zaczął się martwić, że coś się stało z jego towarzyszem. Był na tyle wysoko, że nie widział wyraźnie ziemi w tych ciemnościach. Postanowił najpierw sprawdzić teren. Gdyby Jounin upadł i zranił się, to byłoby koniec ich zabawy. Grawitacja była prawdziwą suką.

Iruka był zaskoczony, gdy skacząc na niższą gałąź, niespodziewanie pojawiło się przed nim ciało, z którym zderzył się mocno, wydając przy tym krzyk. Iruka natychmiast rozpoznał czakrę Kakash'iego i stłumił instynkt każący mu zaatakować. Zamiast tego, skupił całą swoją uwagę na bardziej istotnym problemie, jakim było szybko zbliżająca się ziemia.

— Cholera!

W momencie, gdy zauważył gałąź w zasięgu ręki, ramię zostało owinięte wokół jego pasa i upadek został spowolniony. Po raz kolejny zwisał u boku Kakashi'ego. Iruka podniósł głowę i zobaczył uśmiechającego się do niego Jounina. Dwa duże czarne skrzydła były rozłożone. Było oczywiste, że zostały napełnione czakrą i chwytały powietrze tak, aby znacznie spowolnić ich upadek.

— Jo, zabawnie na ciebie tutaj wpaść — przywitał się Kakashi, a Iruka warknął, gdy jego uszy położyły się.

— Czyś ty, kurwa, _oszalał?_ Coś ty do licha myślał, tak znikając? Myślałem, że coś ci się stało! Martwiłem się! I dlaczego znów się przebrałeś?

Brew Kakashi'ego uniosła się na gniewny wybuch Iruki. Jounin zachichotał, gdy wylądowali, a Iruka odsunął jego ramię, krzywiąc się.

— Wszystko w porządku. Nie chciałem cię martwić. Byłem tylko rozproszony przez coś, to wszystko.

Kakashi uniósł dłonie uśmiechając się.

Iruka szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że coś nie gra. Wiedział, że Kakashi jest terenowym ninją i miał wyższy poziom wytrzymałości niż on, ale nawet ten świetny Kopiujący Ninja na tym etapie ich pościgu przynajmniej by dyszał. Przecież biegali i skakali przez dłuższy czas. Iruka był podenerwowany. Czakra była jak u Kakashiego, ale zmiana w henge i stroju, oraz spokojny oddech i kompletny brak potu czy brudu, krzyczało w środku Chuunina: „podejrzane'. Własna koszula Iruki czy skóra miały na sobie ślady w miejscach, o które otarł się o korę. Kakashi za to wyglądał nieskazitelnie.

To nie był ten sam człowiek, z którym biegał przez całą noc. Przybierając pozycję obroną, Iruka był wdzięczny za pazury i przeklinał niepisaną regułę zakazującą noszenia broni przez shinobi, gdy mieli pić. Czułby się o wiele lepiej z kunai w ręku, ale mógł całkiem nieźle walczyć nawet nieuzbrojony przeciwko lepszym ninjom… a było całkiem możliwe, że stanie przeciwko jednemu z najlepszych.

— Nie jesteś Kakashi, z którym tu przybyłem — warknął Iruka i spojrzał na zmieszanego Kakashi'ego w stroju wampira. — Kim, do cholery, jesteś?

— Och, spokojnie Iruka. Czy nie wyczuwasz mojej czakry? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to ja?

Kakashi uśmiechnął się do niego, nie poruszając się, by przyjąć pozycję bojową. Trzymał dłonie w górze w przyjaznym geście.

— Nie ma to znaczenia. Nie jesteś osobą, z którą biegałem. Kim jesteś? — warknął Iruka, gotowy do walki. Jego ogon drgał w odpowiedzi na narastają nerwową atmosferę.

— Ty draniu!

Gniewne przekleństwo zdziwiło Irukę i sprawiło, że spojrzał za siebie, gdzie kolejny Kakashi wyszedł na polanę, wpatrując się na srebrzystowłosego mężczyznę, którego Umino miał zaatakować.

— O co, do cholery, chodziło z tą pułapką? — zażądał wściekle Kakashi i Iruka zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie z nim biegł.

Mężczyzna był lekko zdyszany, miał uszy, ogon oraz odpowiednią czakrę. Jednak ten Kakashi nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym, że Iruka rozmawiał z jego kopią.

— Cóż, powinieneś patrzeć, gdzie idziesz, a nie ścigać dobrze wyglądający kawał ogona. — Głowa Iruki obróciła się gwałtownie z powrotem do Kakashi'ego przebranego w strój wampira. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się z wyższością do swojej wilkołaczej wersji. — Gdybyś nie był tak roztargniony, to byś ją zauważył.

— A co, jeśli Iruka by w nią wpadł zamiast mnie? Mógłby być poważnie ranny — warknął Kakashi, wskazując na zdezorientowanego Irukę, który zrezygnował z bojowej pozycji i patrzył na ich dwójkę z oburzeniem.

— Nieeee… — Machnął lekceważąco ręką. Jego oko zmrużyło się, gdy się uśmiechał. — Iruka był na innej trasie niż ty i byłem w pobliżu na wszelki wypadek, jeśli by w nią wpadł. Nie możesz mnie winić za to, że chciałem usunąć konkurencję.

— Usunąć konkurencje? Idioto, mieliśmy dobry wyścig. Zniszczyłeś pościg.

— Hej, nawet jeśli byś go złapał, to i tak byś nie wiedział, co z nim zrobić.

Iruka patrzył jak obaj Kakashi kłócili się ze sobą i próbował zrozumieć sytuację. Jedyną możliwością była technika klonowania, ale mężczyźni mieli po takie same ilości czakry. Dlaczego Kakashi rozdzielił ją tak równomiernie?

 _Aby nikt nie podejrzewał, że był jednocześnie na dwóch imprezach!_

Wszystko, co stało się dzisiejszej nocy wreszcie kliknęło na swoje miejsce. Iruka zdał sobie sprawę, że flirtował z dwoma zupełnie różnymi Kakashi. Rumieniąc się, zignorował ten fakt i skupił się na dwóch mężczyznach, którzy wyzywali się nawzajem. Chociaż zrozumiał, że to bardzo w stylu shinobi, aby wziąć udział w dwóch imprezach używając do tego klonów, to nadal nie wyjaśniało, czemu obaj poświęcili mu dzisiaj tyle uwagi i dlaczego próbowali się pozbyć nawzajem. W końcu miał dość tej kłótni i postanowił się wtrącić.

— Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje? — zapytał i obrócił się lekko, aby widzieć obu mężczyzn naraz.

Jego zdezorientowanie oraz zmieszanie powoli wzrosły, gdy obaj Kakashi jedynie patrzyli na niego w milczeniu. Może powinien był milczeć i wymknąć się.

— Och, to jest wręcz niesamowicie słodkie — powiedział nagle skrzydlaty Kakashi, uśmiechając się do Iruki.

— Wiem, robił to wcześniej u Anko, gdy rozmawialiśmy z Ibikim. Niemal go atakuję za każdym razem, gdy to się dzieje.

— _Co?_ — krzyknął Iruka z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy wpatrywał się w Kakashi'ego, którego ogon powoli zaczął machać na boki, jak u rozbawionego starego psa.

Chuunin nie miał pojęcia, że jego uszy po raz kolejny wskazywały jego zmieszanie. Jedno było skierowane ku górze, a drugie leżało płasko na jego głowie.

— Cholera, jest nawet bardziej uroczy, gdy ma ten szczenięcy wzrok. Rozumiem, dlaczego chciałeś go napaść.

— Wciąż chcę.

— Ja także.

Iruka nie był zbyt pewny, co się działo, ale drapieżne spojrzenia i postawy, jakie Kakashi nagle przyjęli, sprawiło, że jego instynkt wrzeszczał, że bardzo dobrym samozachowawczym pomysłem byłby BIEG!

Kiedy już miał to zrobić, wilkołaczy Kakashi uniósł rękę i ściągnął maskę. Mózg Iruki natychmiast zawiesił się i stanął. Wszystkie myśli o ucieczce zostały zupełnie zapomniane. Do jego głowy wpadło wspomnienie zabawnej rozmowy, jaką miał z Naruto kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Chłopiec opowiadał mu wszystkie teorie, dlaczego Kakashi zakrywa twarz. Od masywnych rybich ust do jedynek niczym u bobra. Żadne z podejrzeń blondynka nie było słuszne. Kakashi był wyjątkowo normalny i bardzo przystojny. Jego nos był prosty, usta były delikatne i kuszące, skóra bez żadnej skazy, a kiedy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego wilczo, to Iruka wyraźnie mógł stwierdzić, że nie było widać żadnych ogromnych jedynek. Dostrzegł jednak ostre psie zęby i ten uśmiech powodował interesujące rzeczy z jego libido.

— Mam cię!

Iruka krzyknął, gdy silne ramiona owinęły się wokół niego, przyszpilając jego dłonie do klatki piersiowej, a ciało do Kakashiego posiadającego skrzydła. Wampir zakradł się za nim, gdy gapił się na drugiego mężczyznę.

— Co…

— Niezłe zagranie.

Kakashi, który oszołomił Irukę, poprzez ściągnięcie swojej maski, stanął bardzo blisko przed nim.

— Cze… Czekaj — wysapał Iruka i jęknął, czując jak nos przesuwa się po jego włosach na szyi, dotykając karku.. — Kakashi!

— Tak? — Obaj odpowiedzieli cicho, chropowatym głosem.

Kakashi stojący przed nim podszedł bliżej, by przesunąć swoim nosem po szczęce Iruki. Jego ręce wędrowały po bicepsie, ramionach i włosach nauczyciela, gdy drugiego Kakashi sunęły wzdłuż ramion, powodując gęsią skórkę.

Iruka desperacko starał się nie dyszeć, gdy jego ciało zareagowało entuzjastycznie na dotyk.

— Co… co robisz?

— Hmmm… — Ciche mruczenie tuż przy jego uchu sprawiło, że machnął nim nerwowo.

—…uratowałem się cię dzisiaj trzy razy, ścigałem cię, aż się zmęczyłeś. Potem złapałem cię i unieruchomiłem. Zapoznaję się z moim Betą, Iruka. — Kakashi za nim wyszeptał mu do drugiego ucha, jego dłoń wędrowała po klatce piersiowej Iruki, gdy drugą trzymał jego ramię, przyciśnięte do ciała Jounina. — Dziś jesteś wilkiem, Iruka i zostałeś złapany przez Alfę. Wiesz, co robi Alfa?

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym wcześniej u Anko. Opowiedziałem ci wszystko o roli Alfy w stosunku do jego Bety. Pamiętasz?

Dla Iruki cały świat skurczył się do dwóch srebrzystowłosych Jouninów dotykających go i szepczących mu do ucha. Wszechświat składał się z niczego z wyjątkiem księżyca, zapachu lasu i poczucia Kakashiego przy nim. To było niesamowite. Intymna atmosfera, jaką starszy mężczyzna zdołał stworzyć w tę noc, owinęła się wokół nich jak płaszcz blokujący wszystko inne. Dłonie wsunęły się pod szorstką brązową kamizelkę, a palce zahaczyły o jego sutek, gdy tkanina koszuli została podciągnięta, odsłaniając wrażliwy brzuch. Wydał cichy jęk przyjemności i został nagrodzony dwoma głębokimi, gardłowymi pomrukami zachęty.

— Pamiętasz, Iruka?

Iruka stracił zdolność do logicznego myślenia na początku tej nocy i próbował przypomnieć sobie rozmowę, którą mieli.

— A… Alfa, um, chroni… — udało mu się wysapać — …i zapewnia rzeczy.

— Dobrze — mruknął Kakashi przed nim, po czym zaczął go lekko całować, liżąc delikatnie bliznę zdobiącą twarz Chunnina, sprawiając, że wił się w uścisku drugiego mężczyzny. — Ale zapomniałeś o najważniejszej części. Alfa upewnia się, że jego Beta jest w pełni zadowolony.

Obaj Jounini uspokoili się. Ten z przodu objął twarz Iruki i spojrzał poważnie w oczy lekko oszołomionego Chuunina.

— Będziesz moim Betą?

Iruka przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze słowa starszego mężczyzny: „... _na wolności, jeśli dwa wilki się spotkają, to starają się ustalić, który z nich jest Alfą… chyba, że jeden z wilków jest gotowy do poddania się_." Kakashi prosił go, aby mu się poddał, złożył się bez walki i niech Jounin poprowadzi go jak chce. To było przerażający, a jednocześnie ekscytujący pomysł i Iruka musiał to przemyśleć.

— Czy jesteś prawdziwym Kakashim? — zapytał, gdy podjął decyzję.

Ten przed nim w przebraniu wilkołaka skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. Z cichym jękiem, Iruka pochylił się do przodu i zamknął przestrzeń między ich ustami. Kakashi od razu go pocałował, wsuwając dłoń w długie, ciemne włosy, przyciągając go bliżej. Pocałunek pogłębił się, gdy ich języki dołączyły do zabawy. Kakashi dociskał go do ust Iruki i Chuunin otworzył je chętne, akceptując jego nieme żądanie. Iruka położył dłonie na bokach Kakashi'ego, wsuwając je pod płaszcz, by móc poczuć ciepłą skórę między lukami w siatce koszulki. Nawet nie zauważył, że jego ramiona zostały uwolnione z uścisku drugiego Kakashi'ego.

Jeden z jego sutków został niespodziewanie ściśnięty, przez co Iruka zaczął dyszeć, przerywając pocałunek. Gdy to się stało, dłoń otoczyła jego policzek przekręcając mu głowę bok. Usta Iruki znowu zostały pojmane w pocałunku przez znane, ale jednak inne wargi. Pocałunek ze skrzydlatym klonem Kakashi'ego był tak samo gorący i namiętny jak z oryginałem i Iruka pogłębił go, wsuwając swój język do ust mężczyzny. Smak był niesamowity.

Zręczne palce szybko rozpięły białą koszulę i wsunęły się pod nią, aby prześledzić drogę wzdłuż płaskiej, stonowanej płaszczyzny klatki piersiowej i brzucha Iruki. Chuunin jęknął na dotyk i pisnął chwilę później, gdy ciepłe usta, które go pożerały, odsunęły się. Gorące wargi skubały skórę po obu stronach jego szyi, gdy dłonie powoli przesuwały się po jego odsłoniętym torsie. Jęki uciekały z ust Iruki nawet wtedy, gdy łapał z trudnością oddech, rozpaczliwie próbując uzyskać wystarczająco dużo tlenu, aby zacząć myśleć trzeźwo. Jakakolwiek próba odzyskania opanowania była skutecznie eliminowana, gdy język lizał jego puls na szyi, podczas gdy z drugiej stronie szyi silne zęby zaciskały się na skórze.

Skowyt, który wymknął mu się był ironiczny, ponieważ brzmiał niczym psi. Kakashi przebrany za wilkołaka odpowiedział mu głębokim warkotem, chwytając jego opaloną skórę między zęby, gryząc mocno. Ugryzienie nie spowodowało żadnego krwawienia. Jego skutkiem był dreszcz przebiegający przez ciało Iruki. Kamizelka i koszula zostały zsunięte mu z ramion, pozostawiając górną część jego ciała do dyspozycji Kakashi'emu, który wędrował po niej dłońmi. Kiedy cztery ręce dotykały jego skóry i włosów, Iruka zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, odsłaniając gardło.

Wilkołaczy Kakashi warknął gardłowo w uznaniu i trochę mocniej zacisnął zęby, dotykając językiem skórę złowioną między zębami. W tym samym czasie stojący za Iruką Kakashi zaczął składać pocałunki na jego ramionach. Wtedy też mężczyzna z przodu zostawił jego szyję i pochylił się do przodu. Obejmując wargami sutek Iruki ssał go, aż lekko ugryzł. Pod Iruką omal ugięły się nogi. Klon Jounina musiał zdać sobie z tego sprawę, bo jego silne ramię owinęło się wokół Chunnina, który nagle znalazł się mocno przyciśnięty do piersi skrzydlatego mężczyzny.

— Co za seksowne odgłosy, sensei. — Głęboki głos Kakashi'ego zabrzmiał mu w uchu, gdy drugi zaczął lizać sutek, który właśnie przed chwilą ugryzł, powodując że Iruka jęknął głośno i wygiął się w łuk na sensację. — Chciałbym, żebyś wydawał ich więcej dla mnie. Mógłbym w tym czasie dotykać i lizać każdą część twego ciała.

— Nie — wykrztusił Iruka, nieco przestraszony tym pomysłem. — Proszę nie. Wystarczy. To więcej niż wystarczająco. Za dużo.

— Hmmm, nie będę go rozpraszać — mruknął Kakashi przy jego brzuchu i Iruka był zszokowany, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie zawędrowały do tej pory usta Jounina. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół, aby spotkać różnokolorowe oczy Kopiującego Ninja. Starszy mężczyzna w pewnym momencie zdjął opaskę z oka i patrzył na niego swoim czerwonym okiem. — Chcę zapamiętać, jak wyglądasz pod każdym kątem. Przodem do mnie.

— I tyłem. — Drugi Kakashi zakończył za swojego odpowiednika i Iruka spojrzał przez ramię, aby spotkać się z innymi dwukolorowymi oczami.

To było niesamowite, mieć to słynne i przerażające oko skupione wyłącznie na nim. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, ale nie wydawało się takie straszne, jak słyszał. Patrzyło na niego z taką samą delikatną intensywnością jak szare. Gdzieś wśród rozmytych myśli Chunnina rozbrzmiał odległy, mały głosik mówiący, że Sharingan nagrywał _wszystko_ , co zobaczył i widział wszystko w najmniejszych szczegółach! Głosik jednak został stłumiony, gdy został pocałowany, a palce zajęły się jego klatką piersiową, by zacząć pieszczotliwie nadużywać jego sutki. Iruka nie miał pojęcia, jak Kakashi'emu udało się pieścić i całować go, jednocześnie utrzymując jego ciężar. Chunnin jednak nie mógł myśleć wystarczająco jasno, aby naprawdę się nad tym zastanowić.

Bogowie, wiedział jak całować! Ten język potrafił stłumić każdą logiczną myśl. Pocałunek i drażniące palce zostały zapomniane chwilę później, kiedy ciepłe, pokryte odciskami dłonie wsunęły się pod pasek bielizny i chwyciły jego w pełni twardy członek.

— Ach! Co…? — wysapał, zabierając ręce, które były owinięte wcześniej wokół nadgarstków klona, aby chwycić ramiona Kakashiego.

Kopiujący Ninja ponownie stał i patrzył na niego uważnie. Na jego bladej twarzy widniał wilczy uśmiech, kiedy ostrożnie przeciągnął pazurami po całej długości rozgrzanego organu. Iruka jęknął głośno i drgnął w dłoni starszego mężczyzny. Wcześniejszy pocałunek rozproszył na tyle wystarczająco Chuunina, że Jounin mógł bez jego świadomości zdjąć mu spodnie. Szeroko otwarte w zaskoczeniu brązowe oczy pochłonięte pożądaniem, zarumieniona miodowa skóra i słodkie, opadnięte uszy były prawdziwą ucztą dla oczu starszego mężczyzny.

— Jesteś taki twardy.

Kakashi uśmiechnął się i ścisnął go mocno, wywołując jęk u zarumienionego Chuunina.

Iruka stał się czerwieńszy i obrócił głowę z zakłopotaniem, zamykając oczy. Był świadomy, że dostał pełnej erekcji i to w zasadzie tylko za pomocą kilku pocałunków oraz prostych pieszczot, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Kakashi otaczał go, dotykał, mówił takie pikantne rzeczy swoim gładkim, głębokim głosem. Iruka czuł się tak, jakby został wrzucony w inny wymiar, w którym wszystko składało się z Jounina i przyjemności. Nie można było na to nie reagować! Ale wciąż był podekscytowany, niczym niedoświadczony nastolatek. To było żenujące, zwłaszcza że Kakashi przez cały czas zachowywał spokój i nadal był w pełni kontroli. Iruka czuł się niezręcznie i niedoświadczony.

Kolejny silny nacisk spowodował, że Iruka przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać się przed poruszaniem biodrami lub ponownym jęknięciem. Nie zdołał powstrzymać drżenia, które przebiegło przez jego ciało, gdy ostre zęby zaczęły wędrować po jego ramionach, na przemian z małymi liźnięciami. Owinięta wokół niego dłoń kontynuowała lekkie i spokojne pociągnięcia. Ciężko westchnął i przełknął jęki, które domagały się uwolnienia.

— Przestał wydawać te wspaniałe dźwięki — poskarżył się skrzydlaty klon. Jego ton był niski i gorący. — Nie powinieneś mu dokuczać.

— Będziemy musieli ciężko pracować, by ponownie je wydobyć — odparł Kakashi, a Iruka mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w tym gładkim tonie. — To może być wyzwanie.

— Cieszymy się wyzwaniami. — Wargi przesunęły się na ucho Iruki, a gorący oddech drażnił wrażliwe włoski, sprawiając, że psie uszy ponownie położyły się na jego głowie. — Kiedy mamy cel, to dotrzemy do niego za wszelką cenę.

Dysząc, Chuunin opuścił głowę, uciekając od tych szeptanych słów. Długie włosy ukrywały jego zaczerwienioną twarz. Jego dłonie mocno chwyciły ramiona Kakashi'ego. Ledwo pamiętał, by nie wbijać w niego swoich krótkich pazurów. Jounin przed nim jedynie pochylił się i szeptał w innym miejscu.

— Użyjemy każdej sztuczki, jaką znamy. Każdej techniki i umiejętności.

— Bezwzględni w naszym dążeniu do celu. A czasami, gdy osiągniemy sukces, wciąż nie jesteśmy zadowoleni.

Palce pod brodą uniosły z powrotem jego głowę, a usta delikatnie przesunęły się po jego wargach.

— Nie będę zadowolony, dopóki nie będę głęboko w tobie, a ty nie będziesz krzyczał dla mnie, Iruka.

Iruka jęknął miękko, gdy te słowa zostały wywarczane naprzeciwko jego warg. Potężne drżenie przeszło przez jego ciało. Nagle pieszczota tych dokuczliwych dłoni zmieniła się. Jedna uzbrojona w pazury dłoń zacisnęła się mocno wokół jego członka. Druga, schowana w jego włosach, przytrzymała mu głowę, gdy język napadł agresywnie na jego usta. Skrzydlaty Kakashi ugryzł mocno o wrażliwe miejsce na prawym ramieniu Iruki, o którym ten nawet nie wiedział, że istnieje. Jounin sięgnął i zaczął bawić się sutkami młodszego mężczyzny. Zakłopotanie Chuunina zniknęło, a jego umysł stał się całkowicie pusty, gdy jęczał w usta Kakashi'ego, kiedy obaj mężczyzny zaczęli spełniać swoją obietnicę.

Iruka zdał sobie sprawę, że spodnie i bielizna opadły mu wokół kostek, gdy ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niego podnosząc, aby mógł całkowicie pozbyć się ubrań. Był zupełnie nago i uwięziony pomiędzy Jouninami. Ich dłonie były wszędzie, a usta go atakowały. Wydawało się, że niemal jest to rywalizacja pomiędzy dwoma srebrzystymi shinobi: kto może ukraść jego usta, by go pocałować i kto sprawi, że jęknie głośniej.

Tkanina ocierająca się o jego nagą skórę zaczęła wyrywać Irukę z zamętu wzbudzonego przyjemnością i pozwoliła mu nieco lepiej zorientować się w otoczeniu. Być może był zupełnie nagi, ale obaj Kakashi nadal byli w pełni ubrani.

 _To niesprawiedliwe!_ Zadeklarował jego wewnętrzny głos i Chuunin postanowił jak najszybciej naprawić sytuację.

Usuwając dłonie z obu srebrzystowłosych głów, Iruka przerwał pocałunek, który dzielił z jednym z mężczyzn, aby móc się wycofać i zgromić ich wzrokiem.

— Rozbierać się i to _już_ — rozkazał ochryple, podkreślając swoje słowa poprzez pociągnięcie czarnego płaszcza na wilkołaczym Kakashim.

Jounini popatrzyli na niego i Iruka nagle poczuł się zdenerwowany.

— Tak, _sensei_ — obaj zamruczeli na raz, a nauczyciel zarumienił się intensywnie.

Nie był pewien, jak to się stało, ale pomiędzy pocałunkami, dotykaniem i niegodziwymi językami przesuwającymi się po skórze, cała ich trójka była wreszcie naga i klęczała na ziemi. W czasie, kiedy Kakashi wrócił do pożerania jego ust, skrzydlaty klon nagle złapał opalone nadgarstki Iruki i przytrzymał je za plecami Chuunina jedną ręką. Jakikolwiek protest został stłumiony przez blade wargi i obaj Jounini z zadowoleniem zignorowali niezbyt prawdziwą skargę młodszego mężczyzny. I tak ten dźwięk bardziej przypominał jęk niż sprzeciw.

To założenia zostało potwierdzone przez Jouninów, gdy pozwolili swoim rękom wędrować po wyeksponowanym ciele nauczyciela i zostali nagrodzeni bardziej pysznymi dźwiękami. Jednakże, gdy jeden z palców wsunął się między pośladki Iruki i otarł się o jego wejście, dźwięk który wydobył się z gardła młodszego mężczyzny był niezaprzeczalnie protestem. Kakashi odsunął swoje blade usta od tych obrzmiałych od pocałunku warg i przestał poruszać dłońmi, wykazując się większą kontrolą, niż sądził, że posiada.

— Coś nie tak? — wysapał srebrzystowłosy mężczyzna, w czasie gdy jego klon, oblizując usta, patrzył pożądliwie na szyję Chuunina.

— My… nie możemy — wyjąkał Iruka, zanim zaczął jęczeć i bezskutecznie szarpać swoimi uwięzionymi nadgarstkami, gdy klon poddał się pokuszeniu i przylgnął ustami do wabiącej go miodowej szyi. Głos w głębi umysłu Iruki zaczął śmiać się z lekką histerią, że wampirzy strój był dobrym wyborem dla tego Kakashi'ego.

Dłonie drugiego Hatake po raz kolejny zawędrowały na brzuch Iruki i zaczęły drażnić jego bardzo twardego penisa.

— Dlaczego? Wiem, że nie chcesz, bym przestał.

— To… nie… Och, bogowie! — Kakashi objął jego erekcję i zaczął poruszać dłonią po całej długości, mocnymi szybkimi ruchami. — Cholera, Kakashi! Nie możemy, nie mamy żadnego… _Nyyy!_

Głowa Iruki opadła w przód i westchnął ze zdziwieniem, gdy palec z dużą ilością śliskiej maści wsunął się w niego. Skrzydlaty Kakashi uśmiechnął się. Poruszał delikatnie swoim małym palce dookoła, aby rozprowadzić substancję.

— 27 zasada shinobi, Iruka. Zawsze bądź przygotowany — powiedział podniecającym tonem, wyciągając mały palec, aby zastąpić go większym wskazującym, ale najpierw delikatnie potarł pierścień mięśni, aby je zrelaksować.

Iruka, jako zawsze sumienny nauczyciel, zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał z oszołomieniem na przykucniętego za nim mężczyznę.

— 27 zasada mówi o tym, że wszystkie kunai muszą być przechowywane ostrzem w dół w kaburach shinobi.

Głębokie chichoty rozbrzmiały na jego stwierdzenie i obaj srebrzystowłosi mężczyźni pocałowali go delikatnie, zanim spojrzeli na siebie.

— Nie staramy się zbyt dobrze, jeśli wciąż może to pamiętać w takim momencie.

— Zgadzam się. Czas podjąć drastyczne kroki.

Krzyk młodszego mężczyzny zaskoczył wszystkie małe stworzenia będące w okolicy, gdy Kakashi objął ustami erekcję Iruki, a klon zaczął stymulować jego prostatę. Obaj Kopiujący Ninja mruknęli z satysfakcją na reakcję nauczyciela i z większym wigorem zaczęli sprawiać mu przyjemność. Kolejny palec przecisnął się przez obręcz mięśni Chuunina. Teraz oba palce pocierały jego gruczoł krokowy.

Iruka drżał. Jego dłonie były unieruchomione za plecami, gdy niesamowicie seksowny Jounin ssał go z większą umiejętnością niż Umino zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to możliwe, a jednocześnie ten sam gorący ninja za nim powoli go rozciągał. Klon przemawiał do jego ucha cichym głosem, ale Iruka nie potrafił stwierdzić, co mówił, nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego jego życie. Sądził, że usłyszał pytanie o 11 zasadę kodu shinobi, ale tak naprawdę go to nie obchodziło.

Obaj mężczyźni dotykali go powoli i ostrożnie. Nie dodano kolejnego palca, dopóki mięśnie Iruki nie przyzwyczaiły się całkowicie do tych, które były już w nim. Nie pozwolono mu również na orgazm. Trzymali go ostrożnie tuż nad krawędzią rozkoszy, pracując nad nim, dopóki nie był bezmyślną, wibrującą masą stłumionej energii.

— Proszę! — wykrztusił Iruka, gdy kolejny raz jego orgazm został powstrzymany poprzez odsunięcie się Kakashi'ego z przodu i zaprzestanie poruszania się palców przez klona. — Proszę, bogowie, _proszę_.

— Jeszcze nie. — Uspokajał go głos z tyłu.

— Pragnę cię, Iruka.

Kakashi wyprostował się z pochylonej pozycji i delikatnie pocałował jego opaloną szczękę.

— Chcę być w tobie, kiedy dojdziesz.

— Pozwolisz mi?

— Pozwolisz mi, abym cię wziął?

Jego umysł był prawdziwym bałaganem. Te wyważone pieszczoty, gładki głos mówiący i proszący tak intymne rzeczy, żądający odpowiedzi, kiedy nie miał kontroli nad swoim głosem. Nie potrafił zrobić czegoś tak złożonego jak tworzenie słów. Palec Kakashiego zaczął zataczać w nim kółka, drażniąc jego prostatę, przez co drżał i jęczał bezradnie.

— Czy chcesz, żebym był w tobie? — zapytał wilkołaczy mężczyzna.

— Tak! — krzyknął rozpaczliwie Iruka.

Na świecie nie istniało nic, czego pragnąłby bardziej niż tego, żeby Kakashi wsunął się w niego.

— Pozwolisz mi, żebym cię wziął? — zapytał skrzydlaty mężczyzna za nim.

— Tak, proszę — błagał nauczyciel.

Jego dłonie zostały uwolnione. Rzucił ramiona wokół szyi Kakashi'ego i przyciągnął mężczyznę do wymagającego oraz rozpaczliwego pocałunku, który został agresywnie zwrócony. Iruka westchnął, gdy jeden z jego sutków został ściśnięty. Spojrzał na bok, gdzie zobaczył tubkę smaru, którą klon Kakashi'ego wytrzasnął nie wiadomo skąd. Iruka dyskretnie nałożył substancje na dłonie i chwycił jednocześnie erekcje obydwu bladych mężczyzn. Jounin dyszał i jęknął głośno, gdy nauczyciel ścisnął mocno jego prącie i zaczął mu obciągać. Ruchy obu Kopiujących Ninja zatrzymały się, kiedy drżeli przez działalność nauczyciela i poruszali swoimi biodrami.

— Pierdolić! — wycedził z przyjemnością Kakashi z przodu, gdy usta tego z tyłu zostały pochwycone przez Irukę w intensywnym pocałunku.

Kolejny palec wsunął się w niego i Iruka cicho pisnął na użądlenie bólu. Zaczynał czuć się bardzo pełny. Stracił rachubę, ile palców miał w sobie, ale to był pierwszy, który go zabolał. Gdy tylko skomlenie opuściło jego gardło, czakra została wysłana w jego mięśnie, aby złagodzić dyskomfort. Czakra nieustannie płynęła w jego mięśniach, relaksując je i rozciągając, gdy jeszcze jeden palec wsunął się do środka. Teraz Iruka był całkiem pewien, nawet jeśli był w takim stanie, że było w nim więcej palców, niż przysługiwało do jednej ręki.

— Kakashi, pośpiesz się. Chcę, żebyś był we mnie — jęknął cicho, zanim chwycił mocno srebrne, futrzane ucho.

Iruka był zadowolony, gdy Jounin musiał przełknąć głośno, zanim odpowiedział żartobliwym tonem:

— Jeszcze nie. Musimy cię najpierw rozciągnąć, bo inaczej będzie bolało.

— Jestem wystarczająco rozluźniony. Nie masz przeciętnego penisa, ale nie jesteś _aż tak_ duży. — Westchnął, gdy kolejny palec z większą ilością smaru i czakry został dodany do pozostałych. — Cholera, czuje się tak niesamowicie pełny.

— Myślisz, że to wystarczy? — zapytał Kakashi przebrany za wilkołaka, gdy Iruka z jękiem położył głowę na jego ramieniu, gdy prostata nauczyciela była stymulowana.

Skrzydlaty człowiek odsunął się z zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

— Tak, jest gotowy.

Obaj zachichotali na niecierpliwy jęk:

— Wreszcie — mruknął Iruka w ramię starszego mężczyzny.

Palce powoli wysunęły się z Chunnina powodując, że zadrżał z powodu uczucia pustki. Czuł się tam… _otwarty_. To było dziwne. Kakashi odsunął się, podpierając się na łokciach, gdy jego klon pomógł chwiejącemu się Iruce.

Młodszy mężczyzna rzucił się do przodu, by usiąść na bladych udach. Uzbrojona w pazury dłoń chwyciła go za biodro i pomogła mu się ustawić, aż Iruka nie poczuł główki penisa Jounina muskającej jego wejście. Trzy ręce wspierały nauczyciela i prowadziły go powoli. Końcówka erekcji wsunęła się do środka bez żadnego oporu i bólu. Był tak rozluźniony, że cała długość prącia Kakasiego wsunęła się w niego powodując, że młodszy mężczyzna roześmiał się pod wpływem przyjemności wynikającej z tego płynnego ruchu. Czuł się tak cholernie dobrze. Kakashi pod nim wydał z siebie głośny jęk, a szponiasta dłoń na biodrze Umino zacieśniła swój chwyt. W czasie, gdy Iruka zastanawiał się nad tym, jak wciąż czuje się luźny nawet z penisem Kakashiego w środku, skrzydlaty klon nacisnął delikatnie na jego plecy.

— Pochyl się do przodu i pocałuj go, Iruka. Chcę cię.

Iruka spojrzał w dół, aby zobaczyć pełne pożądania dwukolorowe oczy, które obserwowały go z powagą oraz bladą dłoń, sięgająca ku niemu, nakłaniającą go do pocałunku. Iruka zrobił to bardziej niż chętnie, czując jak Kakashi przesuwa się w nim, powodując, że jęczał z pragnienia. Gdy połączył swoje usta z Jouninem, klon odsunął jego ogon na bok z delikatną pieszczotą i przytrzymał mocno biodra młodszego mężczyzny. Iruka o tym nie wiedział, ale pochylając się do przodu, zaprezentował wyśmienity widok stojącemu za nim mężczyźnie, co od początku było zamiarem Jounina. Kakashi przemieścił swoje biodra tak, że tylko główka jego penisa wciąż znajdowała się w Iruce. Utrzymywał się bez ruchu, gdy jego partner w uwodzeniu nauczyciela ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji.

Pocałunek był cudowny, a Kakashi wreszcie się z nim poruszał. Kiedy starszy mężczyzna się odsunął, Iruka zadrżał na myśl o tych silnych, bladych biodrach poruszających się do przodu. To, czego Chunnin się nie spodziewał, to uczucie czakry dostarczanej do jego mięśni, aby pomóc mu pozostać rozluźnionym, gdy inna twardość naciskała na jego wejście. Iruka przerwał pocałunek i próbował wstać, ale został zatrzymany przez silne dłonie na biodrach i osadzonym wokół niego ramieniem.

— Ech! Czekaj! Myślisz, że co robisz?

Kakashi swoimi różnorodnymi oczami wpatrywał się uważnie w jego zaskoczone brązowe tęczówki.

— Nie panikuj. Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić.

— Ale… ale to będzie zbyt du… ach!

Iruka chrząknął, gdy poczuł jak drugi penis wsuwa się przez pierścień mięśni i łączy się w środku ze swoim bliźniakiem.

Wystąpiło niewielkie uczucie dyskomfortu, ale nic, co można było chociaż ogólnie nazwać bólem, czego oczekiwał po dwóch penisach znajdujących się w nim w tym samym czasie. Czakra została skierowana do jego mięśni, aby zrelaksować go i złagodzić napięcie. Coś ciepłego i miękkiego owinęło się wokół nogi Iruki i delikatnie pogładziło mu udo, gdy w tym samym czasie ręka pogłaskała go po plecach. Kiedy jego oddech wyrównał się i początkowy szok minął, obaj mężczyźni weszli w niego głębiej. Iruka poczuł, że jest gotowy, aby kontynuować. Jeśli tego właśnie chciał Kakashi, to on również tego pragnął. Jak ktoś mógłby zrezygnować z okazji, aby dwóch Kopiujących Ninja poświęciło mu całkowicie swoją uwagę? Oddychając głęboko, rozluźnił mięśnie i nacisnął na ich erekcje. Gdy wślizgnęły się dalej, obaj Jounini zadrżeli i wydali z siebie jęk przyjemności. To było niesamowicie erotyczne.

Kiedy starsi mężczyźni weszli w niego do końca, wciąż trzymali Chuunina, dając mu czas do przyzwyczajenia się i do całkowitego dostosowania się. Pieścili go drażniącymi dotknięciami i szeptali wspaniałe rzeczy. Wreszcie, po tym co wydawało się wiecznością i jeszcze większą ilością błagań, zaczęli się poruszać. Dwaj mężczyźni zaczęli powoli, delikatnie, ale wraz z narastającą desperacją ich prędkość wzrosła i Iruka zaczął krzyczeć. Miodowa skóra błyszczała od potu, gdy był zadowalany z przodu i z tyłu. Dłonie przesuwały się po jego ciele, drażniąc sutki i znajdując punkty przyjemności, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie wiedział. Iruka próbował poruszyć biodrami, aby sprostać ruchom Jouninów, ale zakłócił ich rytm, więc uznał, że lepiej się nie ruszać i pozwolić im wykonywać robotę. Chwycił kurczowo blade ciało, jakby to była jedyna rzecz, która zakotwiczyła go w tej płaszczyźnie rzeczywistości.

Przez cały czas, Iruka miał twardego niczym skała penisa, który został zignorowany. Dłonie kochanków skrupulatnie nawet się o niego nie otarły, a kiedy sam starał się nim zająć, jego nadgarstek został schwytany, a ręką odciągnięta. Jego dłoń została unieruchomiona za plecami, dopóki nie poprosiłby o dojście, co oznaczało, że musiał powiedzieć prawdziwe słowa, ale udało mu się jedynie wydać z siebie zdesperowany jęk. Na szczęście Kakashi wydawał się być biegły w zrozumieniu niespójnych pojękiwań i puścił go. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę dwie erekcje poruszające wewnątrz niego, Kakashi jedynie ocierał się o jego prostatę, przy każdym ruchu. Wystarczyło to, aby zbudować wrastającą powoli przyjemność, prowadzącą go do orgazmu w skrajnie małych krokach.

— Jesteś taki ciasny, Iruka.

— Taki gorący.

— Jesteś niesamowity.

— Kurwa… _nnny_ , tak dobrze. Bogowie, jesteś wspaniały.

Ciągłe pochwały złagodziły jego nieśmiałość, gdy umięśnione, blade ciało ocierało się o niego. Policzki zaznaczone blizną zarumieniły się od tych słów i przyjemności. Miał pół przymknięte oczy, gdy patrzył na Kakashi'ego pod nim. Iruka był zdesperowany z chęci dojścia. Nie wiedział, jak długa ich trójka była zamknięta w tej przyjemności. Czas był bez znaczenia. Sposób, w jaki starszy mężczyzna się poruszał, regularne tempo oraz spokojny oddech, świadczyły o tym, że może kontynuować to przez wiele godzin i utrzymać Irukę na krawędzi spełnienia przez cały czas. Chociaż Chuunin podziwiał jego samokontrolę i zdolności, to jednak był zdesperowany.

— Proszę, Kakashi. Proszę, więcej — westchnął głęboko i przeklął, gdy mężczyzna nic nie zrobił, aby zwiększyć tempo.

Wszystkie jego błagania spowodowały, że Jounin zadrżał i mocniej go przytrzymał. Srebrny ogon zacisnął się wokół jego nogi. Iruka spojrzał na jego wystającego z włosów uszy. Uderzyła go inspiracja, wiedział już jak zniszczyć jego kontrolę. Gdy jego sutki były lekko drażnione przez klona za nim, Iruka złapał Kakashi'ego za kark i przyciągnął go bliżej, owiewając swoim gorącym oddechem usta Jounina.

— Pieprz mnie, Alfo.

Silne chwycenie za biodra i dwa głębokie warkoty, stanowiły odpowiedź na jego słowa. Kopiujący Ninja uderzyli w jego prostatę powodując, że nogi młodszego mężczyzny stały się niemal jak wata. Iruka jęknął na to intensywne uczucie, zupełnie nieświadomy faktu, że krzyczał:

— Alfa!

Kontrola Kakashiego została złamana. Iruka poczuł, że jest unoszony w górę. Ramiona chwyciły go pod nogami rozchylając jeszcze bardziej, w czasie gdy był uwięziony między dwoma umięśnionymi ciałami. Mężczyźni zaczęli go lizać, ssać i poszczypywać na ramionach oraz plecach. Został podniesiony przez silne ręce, które trzymając jego biodra, nakłaniały go, by nieustannie spotykał się z innymi. Jego prostata była bezlitośnie uderzana przy każdym ruchu sprawiając, że krzyczał niespójnie, gdy jego zbliżający orgazm stawał się niemal przerażającym przeżyciem.

Henge zachwiał się i rozproszył się, gdy Iruka nieubłaganie zbliżał się go uwolnienia. Był zupełnie nieświadomy, że transformacja się skończyła i znów wygląda całkowicie ludzko. Jego policzki były mocno zarumienione, włos rozpuszczone i skręcające się wokół ramion. Wzrok nieprzytomny i przymglony z przyjemności. Powieki mu się zamknęły, gdy osiągnął maksymalną przyjemność, a całe ciało napięło się. Twarz przekształciła się wyraz czystej, niezaprzeczalnej potrzeby.

— Doskonały — szepnęli obaj Jounini, wpatrując się w człowieka, który został złapany między nimi w pułapkę swojej przyjemności.

Oba Sharingany zawirowały, spijając ten widok i na zawsze osadzając go w pamięci Kopiującego Ninja. Z mocnym pchnięciem bioder, Iruka doszedł z głośnym krzykiem. Całe jego ciało drżało od intensywności orgazmu. Dolne mięśnie drgały i niemal boleśnie zaciskały się wokół erekcji głęboko schowanych w nim. Jounini jęknęli głośno, gdy byli ściskani i masowani, przez przeżywającego swoją rozkosz Chuunina. Srebrzystowłosi mężczyzni walczyli z nadciągającym orgazmem i zmusili swoje oczy do pozostania otwartymi i czujnymi. Iruka uwięziony między nimi i pogrążony w rozpaczliwej przyjemności był niesamowity. Kakashi _musiał_ zobaczyć więcej.

Kiedy Iruka zaczął dochodzić do siebie, po kulminacji przyjemności, Kakashi owinął ciasno dłoń wokół jego wciąż pulsującej erekcji, a klon zacisnął rękę na jądrach i przycisnął palce do krocza młodszego mężczyzny. Czakra płynęła z bladych rąk do najbardziej wrażliwych organów Iruki, wibrując przez jego prostatę i penisa. Chuunin stracił jakiekolwiek zdolność myślenia. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a jego niekontrolowany krzyk czystej przyjemności rozbrzmiał echem w okolicy. Jedyny sposób w jaki mógł to opisać, to było to, że został pochłonięty przez dwa kolejne orgazmy na raz. Czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało przestało istnieć. Zostało tylko ekstaza.

Czysta i kompletna _ekstaza_.

Dwa głosy dołączyły do niego, wyjąc w nocy. Iruka nie mógł stwierdzić, jak długo to trwało, ale po tym, co wydawało się wiecznością, uniesienie powoli zaczęło zanikać. Zdał sobie sprawę z głębokich, chrapliwych głosów, mówiących do niego z ufnością, ale słowa nie miały sensu. Tworzyły plątaninę w jego zmieszanym umyśle. Wokół jego ciała zacisnęły się dwie pary ramion, gdy ciemność się do niego zbliżała. Wydawało się, że jego ciało jest zrobione z ołowiu, nawet jeśli wciąż wibrowało od niedawnych emocji. To, że był zupełnie nagi, bezbronny i że dwóch elitarnych Jouninów było wciąż schowanych w nim, zostało niezauważone. Iruka nie mógł walczyć ze zmęczeniem, zatopił się w ciemności, tracąc przytomność.

OoO

 _Mmmm… przyjemnie._

Czuł ciepło. Było mu tutaj przyjemnie i pachniało wspaniale. Było to po prostu cudowne. Tak jakby jego wszystkie mięśnie zanikły, ale Irukę to nie przerażało. Nigdy nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany i beztroski w całym swoim życiu. Och, to uczucie była bardzo, ale to bardzo _dobre_.

Zmysły ninja Chuunina wreszcie zaczęły walczyć o swoją drogę przez przyjemną rozmytą mgłę, która unosiła się w jego umyśle. Informacje zaczęły przebijać się przez głowę. A im bardziej się to działo, tym Iruka zdawał sobie większą sprawę, że nie jest w swoim mieszkaniu. Po pierwsze, prawie nigdy nie spał na brzuchu, a jego dom nie miał bogatego, ziemistego zapachu. Jego koce nie były takie ciężkie na plecach, a łóżko było nie takie jak trzeba. Nawet jeśli te czynniki mogłyby zostać wyjaśnione, to istniały dwie rzeczy, których Iruka był pewien:

1) jego materac nie był taki twardy i…

2) nie oddychał i nie posiadał pulsu.

Utrzymując regularny oddech, na tyle ile to było możliwe, nauczyciel akademicki otworzył oczy i ujrzał gładką, bladą skórę.

 _Kto to jest, do diabła? Dlaczego jestem w łóżku z kimś… O kurwa! To Kakashi! Jasna cholera, uprawiałem seks z Kakashim i jego klonem w środku lasu! Z obu… a potem on… i czakra… z krzykiem…_

Gdy jego mózg zapalił się i zaczął odtwarzać wszystko, co się stało ostatniej nocy, jego instynkt na szczęście był całkowicie pod kontrolą i utrzymywał go milczącego. Kiedy skończył wewnętrzny atak paniki, Iruka zaczął skupiać się nad obecną sytuacją. Opierał się na piersi Kakashi'ego. Jedno z ramion Jounina było owinięte wokół jego pleców, trzymając go w miejscu. Oddech i tętno starszego mężczyzny wskazywały, że nadal spokojnie spał.

Ciepła skóra naciskała na niego i Chuunin wiedział, że obaj są wciąż nadzy. Zarumienił się głęboko na to odkrycie i wyzwał się od głupców za tak niedojrzałą reakcję. Jounin dosłownie kilka godzin temu pierzył go do nieprzytomności. To, że leżał na Kakashim martwiło Irukę. Byli niemal tego samego rozmiaru i wcale nie był lekki. To musiało być niewygodne dla Kopiującego Ninja.

Iruka ostrożnie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przystojną, nie zakrytą przez maskę oblicze, które widział w nocy w blasku księżyca. Kakashi nie posiadał twarzy, o której pisano by ballady oraz wierze. Nie było w niej nic spektakularnego, ale Iruka uważał, że jest ona najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich jakie widział. Kakashi niewątpliwie był przystojny i normalnie ukryte cechy bardzo mu pasowały. Kopiujący Ninja wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i usatysfakcjonowanego. Miękkie wargi były rozchylone, gdy oddychał głęboko. Widok był urzekający.

Psychicznie otrząsając się z otępienia, Iruka zaczął się przesuwać mając nadzieję, że nie obudzi Jounina. Ledwo poruszył się kilka centymetrów, gdy drugie ramię przyłączyło się do pierwszego i zatrzymało go w miejscu.

— Gdzie się wybierasz? — Rozbrzmiał głęboki, poważny głos.

Iruka podniósł wzrok, by napotkać jedno szare oko wpatrujące się w niego.

Iruka przeklinał swój rumieniec, który natychmiast rozprzestrzenił się na jego policzkach. Miał nadzieję, że jego oczy nie są tak szeroko otwarte, jak myślał. Chociaż reszta twarzy Kakashi'ego niczego nie zdradzała, to jednak w jego oku widniało pytanie, które było zbyt intensywne dla kogoś, kto właśnie się obudził. Iruka uświadomił sobie, o co bez słowa pytał starszy mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Kopiującego Ninja.

— Myślałem, że cię przygniatam. Miałem zamiar przesunąć się, byś mógł odetchnąć i poczuć się swobodniej — powiedział chrapliwym głosem Iruka. Wspomnienie krzyku pełnego uniesienia, gdy dwóch silnych Jouninów wbijało się w niego, wskoczyło radośnie do jego głowy i paradowało wokół. Z jękiem, ukrył twarz, ale ruchy Kakashi'ego przeszkadzały mu w całkowitym pogrążeniu się w swoim wstydzie. Ramiona wokół niego otoczyły go szczelniej, a na zwykle zakrytej twarzy Hatake pojawił się uśmiech.

— Leżałeś na mnie przez całą noc. Nie będę nagle przez to zmiażdżony. Ale jeśli jest ci niewygodnie… — Kakashi obrócił ich na bok. Iruka nadal przylegał ciasno do niego, a ramiona Chuunina były lekko uwięzione między ich klatkami piersiowymi. — Lepiej?

Iruka tylko kiwnął głową i zignorował chęć zwiększenia przestrzeni między nimi ze względu na swoje dobro. Tak naprawdę nie chciał się ruszać, a Kakashi zdawał się nie mieć zamiaru pozwolić mu odejść. Nieświadomie oparł głowę o bladą szyję znajdującą się przed nim i westchnął głęboko. Kakashi pachniał naprawdę dobrze.

Na jego działanie z bladej klatki piersiowej wydobył się głęboki pomruk, który brzmiał na pełen zadowolenia. Ciepłe uczucie rozprzestrzeniło się przez brzuch Iruki i musiał przełknąć nerwowo, pomimo bolącego gardła. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał jednonocnej przygody. Kiedy z kimś spał, zawsze był z tą osobą w związku. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić w takim momencie, ponieważ wszystkie historie, które słyszał na temat poranku po, dotyczyły tego, że jedna ze stron wymykała się przez okno, gdy druga udawała sen lub przepychanek seksualnych między prześcieradłami, zanim strony się nie rozstały.

Sposób, w jaki Kakashi go trzymał nie wskazywał, że mężczyzna chce czegoś fizycznego oprócz trzymania Iruki w łóżku i w swoich ramionach. Chuunin czuł się tak, jakby trzymał go kochanek, a nie jednonocna przygoda. Iruka nie chciał się ruszyć. Przesunął się bliżej, kładąc dłonie na bladej klatce piersiowej, pogłaskał delikatnie skórę znajdującą się pod jego palcami. Nie chciał odejść.

— Nie chcę iść — wyszeptał bez sensu i od razu kopnął się psychicznie za to, że pozwolił, by te słowa mu się wymknęły.

To żałosne zachowanie było takie jak w najgorszych opowieściach o jednonocnych przygodach opowiadanych głośno, pijanym głosem przez kilku pijaczków w lokalnym barze. Zamiast odsunąć się i zacząć przemówienie od: „Jesteś miłym facetem, ale to była jedynie odrobina zabawy…", Kakashi westchnął szczęśliwie i schował nos we włosach Iruki.

— Więc zostań ze mną.

Iruka zamrugał, kiedy przetwarzał te słowa. Mógł zostać? Kakashi chciał, żeby został? Jak to możliwe… chyba, że…

— Czy chcesz, żebym był uległym? — zapytał Iruka, unosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć poważnie na Kakashi'ego.

Nie było możliwości, żeby był kiedykolwiek komuś uległy. Wczorajszy wieczór był cudowny i to była przyjemność, aby zrezygnować z kontroli, ale był dumny i silny. Ciepły uśmiech skierowany do niego sprawił, że jego obronna postawa zniknęła.

— Nigdy nie mógłbyś być uległym i nie chcę cię posiadać w ten sposób. Chcę, żebyś był moim kochankiem, moim partnerem i moim towarzyszem. — Blada dłoń odgarnęła kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków z twarzy Iruki. — W nocy, gdy będziesz chciał znowu poczuć się wolny i biec przed siebie, bądź moim Betą i pozwól mi cię ścigać, złapać i kochać się z tobą.

Iruka przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Jounina z niedowierzaniem. Kakashi jedynie przeczesał dłonią gęste, ciemne włosy młodszego mężczyzny. Wciąż wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

— Wczoraj powiedziałem ci, jaka jest rola Alfy, ale nigdy nie wyjaśniłem, co robi Beta — powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. — Mimo tego, że Alfa jest fizycznie silniejszy, to Beta w rzeczywistości posiada władzę w tym związku. Rola Bety to zaakceptowanie Alfy, wspieranie go, zrozumienie i kochanie go. Bez jego akceptacji, bez tej miłości… Alfa niczego nie ma.

Kiedy Kakashi skończył wyjaśnienie swoim głębokim głosem, mężczyźni leżeli cicho wpatrując się w siebie. Wzrok Jounina była kwestionujący, a Chuunina kontemplacyjny. Po kilku chwilach, wargi Iruki uniosły się w ciepłym uśmiechu. Dotknął policzka Kakashi'ego.

— Mogę to zrobić.


End file.
